Sonix Kagura
by DARKSONIXKILLER
Summary: So What if Sonix has Met a world filled with Busty Ninja also might make this a Rated T for Cursing,Swearing,Blood,Maybe Pair depend not sure if i want to make this A Ship name yet so Enjoy this Awesome and Crazy Adventure of Sonix the Hedgehog I Don't Own Sonic the hedgehog and Senran Kagura they Belong to their rightful Owner
1. Sonix encounter Ninja?

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Stage:** **Green Hill Zone**

 **Sonix and Jeonier are taking a break from all the villain,God,and supernatural being taking over Earth so it been 4 month since their last invasion with Marvel and Dc so There was peace once again what will our Blur Hedgehog and Woffy Girls Find next in their Adventure.**

* * *

Sonix: Ah A normal day in the beach what you think Jeonier?

Jeonier: Yup i just brought my brand swimsuit but to embarrassed to wear it.

Sonix: You don't has to wear it i mean you look great in that swimsuit you already has.

Jeonier: True but this Swimsuit is getting a little Tight right now.

Sonix: Fair enough i wonder what Adventure we may discover this time.

Jeonier: Yeah also Hasn't hear from Eggman for a while now what you think he been doing Sonix?

Sonix:(Shrug) Well If i know Egghead he maybe building a deadly weapon to kill us again but tried i mean he has a 300IQ and don't use his brain man he really is a Egghead for trying though but it won't matter we are still going to kick his butt anywhere,anytime and mostly some place we may see him so that kinda 50/50 chance of encounter him someday.

Jeonier: Make Sense cause he use the Death Egg all the Time i mean come on this like the what? 16 Time you keeping use this Damn Death Egg if i see the Death Egg one more time i am going to my Rage Mode and destroy it.

Soinx: Uh you do know if you were able to find it that is just saying.

Jeonier: Yeah i know it is come to that part.

?: Guy we has a problem.

So There was a female Android who has a Long combat Shirt with your death is near and wear a Combat Skirt she has white hair and her eye has a it like Sonix eye color but light version she has a high tech Boot with nano fiber on them Her name is Nier she part of Team Legend.

Sonix: What is it Nier?

Nier: Uh Boss you may not going to like this one bit.

Sonix: Let me guess Death Egg.

Nier: (nod).

Jeonier: (hear Death Egg and went Wolf Rage Mode) I THOUGHT I TOLD HIM NOT TO REBUILD THE DEATH EGG WHAT DOES HE DO? DOES IT ANYWAY WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HIM I AM GOING TO CRUSH LIKE A EGG HE IS!

Sonix: How about Nier you calm down Jeonier while i go take out the flying Egg in the way got me?

Nier: Are you sure Boss?

Sonix: (rugging her Head) Don't worry about me it me we are talking about remember be back in a flash(went to tails Workshop)

Nier: Here Jeonier you are going to need this (give her derage potion).

Jeonier: (calming down) Ahhh That hit the spot where is Sonix At?

Nier: Boss Say that he is going to take care of the Death Egg himself so i guess he got this.

Jeonier: Well Eggman may set a trap for him we might as well catch up with him.

Nier: Understood.

Jeoneir: Let Teleport back to base to build a Aircraft in case Eggman use a death beam or Something.(teleport to base)

Nier: Alright then(thought) Sonix Be careful(teleport to base).

With the Blur

Sonix: Hey Tails Are you Here?

?: I am Here Sonix what wrong?

So There is a Fox who has yellow fur and he sky blue eye he has two tails and he has a piece of white hair on his chest and he wear a red and white shoes are like Sonic but different idea his name is Tails Miles Prower but his friend call him Tails.

Sonix: Well Egghead is making the Death Egg again so i kinda need a boost up there by the way where is other me at?

Tails: He is at a another Quest with the Avenger so he won't be back for a while now.

Sonix: Make sense anyway how is the Tornado?

Tails: Well Need to make a few upgrade and we are good to go.

Sonix: Alright well i am going to see if Egghead base out first and if he complete his super weapon or whatever the heck it is?

Tails: Alright Be careful Sonix.

Sonix: Will do Buddy( give the Two Tailed Fox a Thumb up and rush to find Eggman)

Meanwhile with Nier

Nier: Alright hand me the screwdriver Jeonier.

Jeonier: Here you go Nier (give Nier the Screwdriver) how much time you think Sonix is already facing Eggman right now.

Nier: It Depend if Eggman really has a secret Weapon to defeat then we may be lucky to destroy whatever his weapon may be you know .

Jeonier: True you need the Power tool to keep the Engine running?

Nier: Hm Yeah we may never know if Eggman has some Anti-Air Missile in his side.

Jeonier: I Hope Sonix is alright.

Nier: Don't worry about him he is a big boy he can take care of himself remember when you told me about your Dom in your earth when he try to protect you from Venom?

Jeonier: True but..

Nier: Don't worry i know you are worried about him he got beside he is Blue Blur i am sure he is fine anyway hand me the technomancer Skull.

Jeonier: Where do you can all these Tech stuff anyway?

Nier: (smirk) Let just say a good old friend that all.

With the Blur.

Sonix: Hm Where is that Egghead at? Man finding him is going to be a chore here (see a flying Egg bot flying to Chemical Plant Zone) Huh Thank Nutbot if i follow them maybe i can find where Eggman at just for a little Recon(follow the Flybot to it location).

Eggman Secret Underground Lair

Eggman: HAHAHHAH With this new Weapon i just created i finally get rid of that Hedgehog and his meddling friend once and for all.

Eggman: (see metal Sonix) So Metal Sonix what do you has to report today?

Metal Sonix: Beep Beep Beep.

Eggman: we need more power to of the backup generation alright i will has more robots on the Backup Generation in the meantime i am almost done with the New weapon to destroy that Medding Hedgehog.

Metal Sonix: Beep Beep Beep.

Eggman: It seem that i might to reroute all power to this weapon.

Metal Sonix: Beep Beep Beep.

Eggman: I can't tell you yet Metal just make sure no one destroy those we need enough power if i am going to take care of Sonix got me?

Metal Sonix: (nod)

Eggman: Good if you need me i be at my Lab doing a few touch of the New Weapon. (in his lab)

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Uh okay this part of Chemical Plant Zone is new i never seen this part before might as well get a picture and sent it to Nier maybe she might know what it is.(take a picture and sent to Nier) So while being sent still got to follow that Nutbot but look like they are using some backup Generation for Something if i know Eggman he is doing with these Backup Generation i might as well take them out for the meantime don't know if they do something but don't care(homing Attack the Backup Generation) Hm that seem a little bit to easy no badnick were at this power source maybe but it shut down most of the Area of Chemical Plant so that mean Egghead must be close but where?

?: Where indeed Hedgehog?

Sonix: Eggman.

Eggman: I figure you were going to find me so easy even though i rebuilt my Death Egg and take a look at this (a teleport gun) I call this my Crossway Dimension made this baby myself so what do you think?

Sonix: (sweatdrop and Sign) You really need some friend i your life Egghead but since you save me all the trouble of looking for you going to stop all your plan that i has been doing from day number 1 (went to attack Egghead but Egghead got sonix with his Crossway gun) What? What did you do to me?

Eggman: My gun can sent any Heroes to different Dimension so i am going to get rid of you Hedgehog (open a portal) Good bye Ha(sent Sonix to a different dimension).

Sonix: NNNNNNOOOOO(get pull in to the Portal).

Eggman: (laughing Evilly) HAAHHHHAAAHAHAHAHHA I FINALLY DID IT I SEND THAT HEDGEHOG TO A ANOTHER DIMENSION I HOPE HE DIE OR WHATEVER I CAN FINALLY MAKE EGGMAN LAND WITH THIS NEW DIMENSION I BE KING OF ALL VILLAIN I HOPE MY MOTHER IS WATCHING ME NOW!

Eggman: Now That he is out of my way i can resume with making Eggman Empire Come on Metal Sonix We has some work to do(flew back to his Lab).

Metal Sonix: (see the portal going away) Beep Beep Beep(catch up with Eggman).

Meanwhile With Nier

Nier: Alright need to reroute this system calerbate to the hull and shield power to 100 percent.

Jeonier: (felt Sonix energy gone) I can't feel Sonix Energy it like Eggman either Kill him or Send him to a different Dimension.

Nier: We need to hurry now (got something on her info from Sonix) Alright i got the location from Sonix before he went to Chemical Plant Zone get on Jeonier(hop to the death Hog )

Jeonier: We may need some Backup just in case we are not sure what Eggman has his Robot for us We are going to need ,Android 21(good) 2B and that is it think you can call them.

Nier: I try to see if call then but we are going to lightspeed with the megadrive we got from .

Jeonier: So i am going to mind link to see Sonix is alive(mind link) Sonix are you there?

Unknown Void with Sonix

Sonix: (waking up) Ow next time make sure to go around rather than facing him forward.

Sonix: (hear Jeonier) Hey Jeonier.

Jeonier: Sonix where are you?

Sonix: Kinda in a endless Loop right also Eggman weapon is a Dimension guy to send Other Heroes to different world or Au don't get hit by the beam got me.

Jeoneir: Alright me and Nier will try to get you home it going to be tough we are bringing some friend with us to make it easy.

Sonix: Remember there is my Metal self there so try to keep your distance between you and him okay?

Jeonier: Alright be careful Sonix we be back before you can say Eggman (mind link end).

Sonix: Same here (see a world) Huh wonder what world that Eggman send me to (cross threw the portal ) Look like a School here wonder what school it is hm (see a sign) Let see Hanzo National Academy run by the teacher hm seem like i am not in my world anymore wonder what come next.

?: Say who are you i don't think we ever recruit a another student from a another school.

So the Blur turn around to see a man with gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes. He is often seen in a black suit and various other formal attire his name is the Teacher of Hanzo Academy.

Sonix: So you must be Mister Kiriya the name is Sonix. Sonix the hedgehog and this is a awesome school you has here.

Kiriya: Are you a different faction from a different Academy because if you are (snap his figure and five ninja came out of the shadow) We will take you down.

So there was 5 girls. The first girls she is a short girl who has her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white her Shinobi attire, she dons a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist are straps to hold her swords, and in this form she continues to wear her short red scarf. Her name is Asuka

The Second girls is a looks refined with long, straight, black hair flowing down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. Her slanted eyes are dark shinobi outfit consists of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across. She has a Hanzou armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She has a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by black tights underneath. Her name is Ikaruga

The Third one she has a has long, soft blonde hair worn with a blue headband that has a ribbon on each side of the head. Her bright eyes match, and she is usually depicted with perverted turnover outfit is simplistic; composed of her usual white Hanzō school uniform, unbuttoned, revealing most of her torso underneath; particularly her breasts. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks and her signature black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side, serving as her combat weapon of choice. Her name is Katsuragi but some People call her Kat for short.

The Fourth Girls she is a young girl with long white hair pulled into twin-tails held with shuriken. She has red eyes and wears a patch over the one; however, the eye it covers is functional. She is normally depicted with an indfferent turnover she wears a pale brown jacket over a white school skirt, red plaid skirt, brown loafers, and calf-high black stockings. Around her shoulders is a black mantle with a triangle design along the trim and two extended tails. Her name is Yagyū.

The Last one she is an upbeat girl with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails. Her outfit is reminiscent of a student in gym class. She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzō emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers. Her eyes are peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils. Her name is Hibari.

Sonix: Whoa hang on for one second i don't know what are you talking about i am just a innocent Hedgehog and yet you going to harm me when i has no idea what going on in this world.

Kiriya: Are you sure you are not allies with any Faction?

Sonix: Uh No mind explain tome to this Faction right now cause i has zero clue because i am from a different world so yeah.

Asuka: maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions how about greeting each other first my Name is Asuka.

Katsuragi: My name is Katsuragi but some people call me Kat so tell me cuted do you like boo..(her mouth close by Ikaruga).

Ikaruga: Sorry for Kat question don't answer any every single question that She may ask anyway My name is Ikaruga.

Yagyū: My name is Yagyū and don't go near to my Hibari-chan.

Hibari: Don't worry about me Yagyū-chan My name Hibari do you want some sweet?

Sonix: Nah i am good my name is Sonix the Hedgehog hope we can get along.

Kiriya: When the Introduction is out of the Way we has a mission now we be facing Homura's Crimson Squad Tm so everyone get some rest.

Sonix: (thought) So this is a world fill with Ninja female not the type of World i was expected it but i know in my friend that they are going to get me back home and kick Egghead butt again Good Luck Jeonier and stay safe.

Hanzo Academy Rooftop

Time: 5:00 Am

Sonix: (Sonix Sense) I know you are there you might as well come out of the Shadow and let talk and stuff.

?: So You know where i was you are one interesting Hedgehog.

So The Hedgehog see a Black Hair girls who is a tall, muscular woman with long, flowing black hair and reddish-brown eyes. She wears a tattered gakuran with a cap and metal epaulets, a rope belt, and a pair of tengu-geta. She wraps her bosom in a sarashi, and her wrists with the bandages typical of open-hand fighters. Her Name is Daidōji and she ask Sonix for a match.

Daidōji: You seem like a very interesting opponent (Fight Stance) Fight Me Hedgehog!

Sonix: Are you sure i mean i am really strong even though i don't hit a female but since if a fight you want (Fight Stance) Then if a fight you get.

* * *

 **Next time Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix: Hey Everyone Sonix here look like i am going against this unknown Ladies name Daidōji and she is downright powerful wonder how are the other dealing right cause i am dealing with a Hulk little sister right now.**

 **Dadiōji: Hm you are hiding your true strength show it to me if you don't want to defeat by me.**

 **Sonix: Fine by me i wasn't didn't feel like holding back anyway so i am going to use a 5% of my power so let go Busty wander.**

 **Dadi** **ōji: (smirk) Let Go.**

 **Asuka: Oh no we need to help Sonix.**

 **Hedgehog Vs a Wander Warrior**

 **Sonix: Man this Party is getting out of hand.**

* * *

 **So decide to make the Sernan Kagura since they are going to reboot the first game from 2012 or 2013 i think not sure so going to make a cross world with this one so yeah Make sure to Follow/Review/ THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!**


	2. Hedgehog Vs Wander

I Don't own any of these Character Using my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Our Heroes Sonix is trap in a world fill with Busty Ninja so he has encounter A school Name Hanzo Academy and met some people name Asuka,Kat** **suragi,Ikaruga,Yagyū,Hibari and their Teacher Kiriya so what will our Blur Hedgehog might encounter in this world than he already know for now LET's ROCK!**

* * *

 **BGM: Me Against the World by Simple Plan**

Sonix and Dadiōji were both easy match by Speed and power so Sonix decide to combos but Dadiōji use one her move call Heaven and Earth Flash War Wild Tiger Fist to use it on he hedgehog but Sonix use his speed to catch up to Dadiōji so Sonix went for a Furry of Combos and a forceful punch to her Stomach next the Face then final a double palm strike to her Gut which send her flying so Sonix know she is a heavy tank so he decide to keep his distance for her War Wild Tiger Fist then Dadiōji use her Ninja Scroll Lv 2 Heaven and Earth Rumbling Spiral Leg to rush on the Blur doing ton of Damage to him but Sonix use Cure on himself to move out of that but Dadiōji feel something inside the hedgehog Power so Dadiōji decide to end this with her Ninja scroll LV 3 Heaven and Earth Thunder God Dragon Ball Fist so with all the Punch and Kick that Dadiōji was giving to Blur So Sonix was being send flying to the other side of the Hanzo Academy then Sonix Aerial recovery and was losing his energy fast so he went Hedgehog Rush but this time Dadiōji felt something different from the Blur like a Thunder from that Move he just Use So Sonix keep attack Dadiōji with high speed hoping that if did some damage so Dadiōji has some of her clothes showing little of her cleavage and Sonix decide to face her in the face but Dadiōji has felt more happy to find a worthy foe to face her strength and their battle end.

Dadiōji: (Smirk) You are a worthy opponent that survive my fist i has been looking for a opponent to test my fist and you are the one.

Sonix: (thumb up) Uh Thank but almost out of energy i hope you were satisfied for the battle we just has.

Asuka: What is going on here(shock to see Dadiōji) Dadiōji-Kun what are you doing here?

Dadiōji: Oh hey there testing the hedgehog power and he is powerful than i thought he has a another power living inside him.

Asuka: (scent Sonix energy) Wow you are right Dadiōji-kun he is a different lv than us i wonder what kind of training he does.

Sonix: In case you want to know i train mostly everyday meeting new kind of way of training and getting new Skill and power in my journey but yeah also are we doing that vs fight from that other School what it called again Crimson Squad or something?

Kiriya: Homura Crimson Squad that is the school that they are dealing with you are welcome to join their battle Sonix?

Sonix: Sorry but this is a ninja Women battle i don't want to be a part of plus i don't fight female i am a gentleman i made a vow that i will never punch or hurt a female even if i break my vow on my word.

Hanzo Student: (shock about the hedgehog word)

Sonix: But even though i am stuck i might as well do it since i has no choice but to accepted it anyway so what is the mission because i can do it solo.

Kiriya: Are you Sure Sonix?

Sonix: Trust me Mister Kiriya i done a couple solo mission before i know where could this happen anyway when?

Kiriya: Tonight Asuka i going to need you to go with him just in case if you make it out of there.

Asuka: Are you Sure Master Kiriya?

Kiriya: Yes i am sure i trust in Sonix Abilities but when it come to Crimson Squad it different lv from his world i know.

Sonix: Alright then let do our best Asuka.

Asuka: (mini Blush) S-Sure Sonix-Kun.

Sonix: You can call me Sonix Asuka.

Asuka: Okay.

Katsuragi: look like someone is in Love right now is this love i see Asuka(groping her boob)

Asuka: (moan) N-No Stop Kat.

Ikaruga:(use her shealet to back Kat for Groping Asuka Boob) Kat must we remind you that we has a male in our school be behavior yourself got me?

Katsuragi:(pouted) Yes Ikaruga i understand.

Sonix: Alright then Asuka mind showing this Academy just for Recon that all.

Asuka: Sure so here is the student that we are facing right now Sonix.

So As the blue blur read the info give by Asuka he look at picture of the Crimson Squad Academy so he see a teacher Name mister Dōgen but die by a hand of a student name Homura. who has tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. She wears a short black dress that looks similar to her old Hebijo uniform, and covers it with a small, light grey jacket, with samurai leg armor on each side. Around her neck is a long black cape with white trim.

Sonix: Hm Seem like a greedy Teacher so to speak alright i will accept this mission so when are we attack?

Kiriya: Midnight also Dadiōji will be joining at your quest as well.

Sonix: Wait are you sure i mean i alone work for the most part but she want to find a opponent are you sure that if...

Dadiōji: I has a Rival there as the Crimson Squad i will deal with her first you worried about the Student.

Sonix: Alright if you say so.

Dadiōji: (thought) Watch out Rin we are going to settle this like Rival.

Sonix: (Smirk) heh i feel like there is a party going on let rock.(rush to Crimson Squad)

Asuka: Wait Sonix do you know where they are yet?

Sonix: (stop and turn back) uh no i was hoping to see a Academy nearly by Hanzo.

Asuka: (gigging) you are funny Sonix

Sonix: Yeah well time to party where at Asuka?

Asuka: Follow me(jump to building to Building)

Sonix: Hey Wait up(follow Asuka)

Dadiōji: I used to remember when we were young don't you Master Kiriya?

Kiriya: (laughing) yes those are the good time Alright time to head back and make sure they don't get our star Hanzo Student get in position(thought) and Sonix try not to die(smoke Bomb).

Hanzo Student: Right (Ninja Vanish).

Dadiōji: Might as well follow them (follow Sonix and Asuka).

 **location: Night Crimson Squad Hideout**

Sonix: So this is the Place huh Asuka?

Asuka: Yes Sonix but we will has to spit in order to take them all out but watch out for enemy shinobi they could be around here somewhere Sonix you go at the back gate i will be the Roof and Dadiōj-Kun could be the front gate is that a plan?

Sonix:(smirk) Heh been waiting for action this should be fun (jump around the back gate).

Asuka: Dadiōji-Kun think you be fine on the front line?

Dadiōji: I got it kid just take care of the enemy on your side i has felt fear coming to my enemy from my fist they will break the heaven by my hand.

Asuka: Okay good luck Dadiōji-Kun (jump to the rooftop.

Dadiōji: Time to find her i know she is still alive from that Mission(went to find her Rival)

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: Man this Night is beautiful wish i could watch the night sky forever but no time for that got to find that star and ..(Sonix Scent) Whoa (dodge a Bullet) What the?

?: So you must be the blue hedgehog that our Teacher told us about you don't seem that tough?

So the girls that was talking to Sonix she is a short black haired girl in gothic lolita fashion. She wears a black, white and dark teal frilled dress and bonnet with cat ears, cat tail, and what looks like black angel wings on her back. She wears white stockings and black dress shoes with black ring anklets with cat heads. She carries a European style umbrella that matches her dress in design, and like Yagyuu, she wears a black eye-patch with red tomoe over her left eye (Yagyū's is on the right). her name is Mirai.

Sonix: So i am dealing with a little girls with a Umbrella Gun huh never thought i be going against a loil now.

Mirai: (angry by the comment) I has you know hedgehog i only a 16 year old i am going to kick your ass.

Sonix: Uh okay then not freak out but just thinking are you sure what am i capable of? Cause you are not ready to take me on 100% percent there uh..

Mirai: My name is Mirai don't forget it hedgehog.

Sonix: Heh That fine by me Mirai You ready for this(Fight Stance).

Mirai: Don't go soft on me even i am short(Fight stance).

 **BGM: Runnin by Adam Lambert**

So Mirai Start by shooting at the hedgehog with her gun umbrella but Sonix use his Speed to dodge all the Bullet that Mirai has shot at him so Sonix Charge at Mirai even though she can't shoot up front but Mirai use her Ninja Scroll LV 1 Valkyrie and Sonix back up twice and using his parkour to get out of her firing Range so Mirai ran out of Ammo and she was really feeling angry about not hitting the bloody Hedgehog so she try a different way to beat him so she use her Ninja Scroll LV 3 Landkreuzer which she took out a giant Cannon under her Skirt and has 100 hundred gun on the cannon So Sonix Found a weak spot so he charge up his Spin dash and Blast out taking out Mirai and the cannon and Mirai was embarrassed that her clothes was nearly rip during her Ninja Scroll 3 and the battle was over.

Sonix: See that what happen when you rely on your scroll always see a open eye for your enemy to not see alright Mirai.

Mirai: (pouted) Fine you got me fair and square.

Sonix: See you later(rush to find the star) wonder how is the other are doing cause me i am having lot of fun.

Meanwhile with Asuka

Asuka: Hm something don't seem right here like i am being lure here in a trap or something?

?: That because you has fell in my trap.

Asuka: Huh? Who there(took out her Green Willow & Red Blossom)

: It will be me.

So Asuka turn around to see a girl who is a fair skin girl with long blonde hair with a small green clip in it. Her outfit is somewhat reminiscent of a maid. She wears a teal green dress with a white slip underneath. The top of her dress only comes up to the bustline, and a single white collar wraps around her neck. On her arms, she has long white gloves and green diamond shaped arm sleeves with white frill underneath. Around her waist is a small white apron with shuriken pattern on them, and a belt that holds a brown bag and a strip of replacement darts for her crossbow weapon. She wears a teal beret with a large white bow on the back of it, and an even larger bow on the back of her dress. Under her dress are a pair of white stockings covered by long brown boots with black bows at the top, and her signature giant sword rests on her back. Her name is Yomi

Asuka: Yomi? How did you know where i was at?

Yomi: Remember this is the place where you fought Houmra so she told me that this is where we are going to settle also did you know that Beansprouts came from the grass?

Asuka: (sweatdrop) Heh any way we should get to the fighting right now alright?

Yomi: We are going to win this time.

Asuka: May the Best School Win (Fight Stance).

Yomi: (nod) Let get start(Ragnarok (Zweihander) Stance)

 **BGM: Break it out by The Summer Rocket**

So Asuka use her weapon to get Yomi out balance but Yomi use her arm weapon to set Asuka back a couple step back so With Auska amazing Speed she use her agility to dodge several arrow from Yomi Arm cannon but Asuka use one of her Ninja Scroll called Hanzo-Style Bloom to do a ton of damage to Yomi her clothes took a lot of rip but it was not going to stop she use one of her Ninja Scroll Sigmund to drive all her sword and slam down to Asuka dodge it and went for a another Ninja Scroll Call Dual Slash to end the match and Yomi was blushing that her clothes were rip.

Asuka: (gigging) Nice match Yomi you really has me there.

Yomi: (nod) We are going to get even stronger to beat you Hanzo.

Asuka: (Serious Grin) and We be waiting (jump to another Building) I hope Sonix and Dadiōji-kun are okay Houmra i hope you are ready to end this battle.(rendezvous with Sonix and Dadiōji)

With Dadiōji

Dadioji: I know you are out there in the shadow Crimson Squad come out and face me like true ninja.

?: Aw man can we finish up so i can go back to sleep?

?: Oh my so this is the Legendary fist warrior Dadioji you came here looking for Rin are you?

one of the Crimson Girl has a pale skin girl with medium length green hair and amber eyes in a furtive or feral glance and an emotionless expression. She tends to stick her tongue out when on the prowl. She wears a dingy torn up yellow and black striped shirt with a snake patterned and black frill trim that is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage. Because of this, it can only properly cover one of her shoulders.

She has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms and legs, which carry knives. Her blue jeans have gashes and rips. The zipper is down and the belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh. She has snake tattoos on her left hip, shoulder and breast. Her name is Hikage

the Second Member of the Crimson one has a blonde hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top. She wears what resembles pink and white lingerie with the bottom of her breasts left uncovered and a diamond shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms are white garments, and she wears thin white bottom with simple pink high heels. On her back is a large white lab coat lined with many different vials filled with hazardous chemicals Her name is Haruka.

Dadioji: Yes Where is she we has a old score to settle with.

?: Hikage And Haruka go Help Hourma Mirai and Yomi has been taking by Asuka and A blue Hedgehog.

Hikage/Haruka: On it(ninja Vanish)

Dadioji: So you were alive all these year Rin.

So the person that Dadioji has say she is a short woman with purple dyed hair tied back and red eyes.

In her Shinobi transformation,she wears a tight sleeveless shirt that starts exposing her stomach that is connected to a piece that covers her nose and mouth. Around her neck is a red triangular shaped scarf with a white triangle pattern on it. She also wears red baggy pants with high top sandals which at first glance appear to be metal plated boots. She has a gray worn cloth around her waist. her name is Rin

Rin: So you has found me so you want for a rematch am i correct?

Dadioji: (Smirk) You already know(Combat Stance).

Rin: (Thought) Feel like old time.

Dadioji: Let go Rin.(Charge at her longtime Rival)

Rin: Same here(Charge at Dadioji).

Meanwhile with Sonix and Asuka

Sonix: Hm (see Asuka) Hey Asuka How did it go on your end?

Asuka: Well it went good on my part how did your go Sonix?

Sonix: (thinking) Well fought a girl name Mirai then beat in the end decide to meet up here

Asuka: Speaking of that where is Dadioji-Kun has you see her yet?

Sonix: No i thought she may been here before but she might be fine though don't worry she is the Legend Fist Wander i am sure she got this right now we need to find the star and victory is our for the taking so let that out of the way(open the window) Ladies first.

Asuka: (gigging)Thank you.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Hm it a trap might as well dive for it(jump in).

Asuka: There is the star.

Sonix:(block Asuka) Hang on Asuka remember they could be here somewhere come on out.

Hourma: It seem you has scent our power did you hedgehog? Damn then Hikage,Haruka take care of the hedgehog while i deal with Asuka myself.

Sonix: So Two Crimson Ninja Against a Hedgehog this should be fun.

Hikage: Finally some action i be bored to death you better entertain me in this battle.

Haruka: Oh a unknown talking Hedgehog he might be a useful Experiment in my lab(evilly chuckle).

Hourma: It been a long time Asuka I hope you are ready for this.

Asuka: I was born ready let do this Hourma.

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix Here look like Hikage and Haruka are done for now and their is more Academy how many 6?**

 **Asuka: look like the next school that we are going against is Hebijo Academy.**

 **Sonix: (thought) I hope Jeonier is okay on her side.**

 **Hanzo vs Hebijo**

 **Sonix: Welp time to get this party Started!**

* * *

So here is the 2Ch done hope you guy and girls like it make sure to leave a Review,Follow,Like THIS IS DARKSONIXKILLER SIGNING OUT!


	3. Hanzo vs Hebijo

I Don't own any of these Character only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Kargua**

 **Sonix,Asuka,** **Dadioji are enter Crimson Academy now Sonix Dealt with Miral and Asuka dealt with Yomi now Dadioji has found her long time Rival Rin can Hanzo beat Crimson Squad or felt the power of the Crimson power? For now LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

Dadioji: (panting) Man you are strong from those year but i am not going to lose this Battle Rin (power up her Aura) Now the Real Battle begin.

Rin: Gladly(Fight Stance).

 **BGM: The Me in me By Watt White**

 **so Daidoji and Rin both went at high speed for each blow around the Temple but Rin use her Ninja Scroll Lv 1 Call Stormy Giant Swing on Daidoji but Daidoji block all the attack from it so Daidoji use her Fist to Punch Rin to the Face and another one to the gut and lastly a ground pound on the floor sending Rin to the roof but Rin recovery while being sent in the roof so she use her Fuuma Shuriken and throw them at Daidoji but Daidoji deflect both of them so Daidoji jump to send Rin outside of the Roof and she use her Ninja Scroll LV 2 Heaven and Earth Rumbling Spiral Leg on Rin almost has some of her Clothes Rin from that Move so Rin Use Ninja Scroll Lv 3 Rising Vacuum Slash doing a ton of damage to Daidoji Clothes she was embarrassed by her defeat and the battle was over.**

Rin: You nearly got me Daidoji it you didn't has to hold back for old time sake you know now if you excuse me i need to..(Felt her Aura) Wha? what are you doing Daidoji?

Daidoji: I am not done yet i rather break the heaven with my fist let go for a another Round Rin(Fight Stance).

Rin: (Srimk) Fine be me you better get serious this time.

Daidoji: Alright let go.(Charge at Rin)

Rin: DAIDOJI!  
Daidoji: RIN!

Meanwhile with Sonix and Asuka.

Sonix: (tie up Hikage and Haruka)Well that take care of those Two they were strong but not that strong could rely on their teamwork those hey Asuka you good other there?

Asuka: (Clashing her sword with Hourma) Yup doing great here Sonix go get the star while i fight Homura here.

Sonix: Got it (Zoom pass Asuka and Homura) Be careful Asuka.

Asuka:(thought) I will Sonix.

Horuma: (Shock about the blur speed) The hell he took out Hikage and Haruka already what is he?

Asuka: You should be focus on me Houmra beside i know because you don't has anymore Allies since they has been defeated by Sonix,me i don't know about Daidoji but you could surround for us it might be easy for you.

Horuma: (thought) Damn she right i don't think they were going to push hard this way before but hey win-lose situation but i guess i lost might as well accept defeat now (back out and sheath her sword) alright you got us Asuka didn't think you and that Blur got us pretty well beside i don't remember if my teammates were training or just being lazy but next time we are going in no holding back got it Asuka?

Asuka: Yup you know it bye Horuma (catch up with Sonix).

Meanwhile with Daidoji

Daidoji: (panting) I...still..got..some...left...Rin.

Rin: (Grunt) So you are really that determined to beat me that all Daidoji well i know we will settle this next time but for now i know we lost but it was fun fighting you again.

Daidoji: (smirk) Thank..Rin...(Pass out).

Rin: Might as well reunited her with her allies first(carried her in thought) Jezz She need to lay off whatever she eat (ninja Vanish).

Back to the Blur

Sonix: So this is the star it right there waiting for ready for me to grab it which only mean one thing (sonix Scent and dodge all the trap) ITTT UHHHHH TRAP(Grab the Star) That wasn't so bad.(turn around seeing Asuka) Hey Asuka how the battle go with girls you was fight a minute ago?

Asuka: Well she back down because her teammate were not ready for us so yeah i am started to worry about Daidoji-kun you think she be alright Sonix?

Sonix: Yeah i know she be fine but at least we got the star that what matter am i right?

Asuka: Yes.

Sonix: Cool let go home but first we are going to find Daidoji first before i know that she could be anywhere in the academy but it should be a piece of...(a arrow past Sonix foot) Hm what this?

Rin: It saying a another Academy Challenge Hanzo.

Sonix: So you must be the teacher of the Crimson am i right?

Rin: Correct and you must be the blue hedgehog that Master Kiriya say what you were but never think you were handsome.

Sonix: (cheek Blush) U-Uh thank i guess also do you know Daidoji is at?

Rin: She is Safe i has to return her to Hanzo Academy me and her are long time rival so she is going to be fine she need some rest got me?

Asuka: Alright come on Sonix let head back to Hanzo and get some sleep i am tired.(ninja Vanish)

Sonix: Same here it was a long battle i wonder what this Academy got for me hope this seem inserting to fight new people.(Rush outside to head back to Hanzo)

Rin: (Thought) He might be the Legend speaking about the great hero slaying a Oni who want been banishing by a thousand of year ago but he might be the one well might as well call it a night for now need to get my Student to get in shape for the next battle for them(ninja Vanish).

Next Day

Sonix: Hm Wonder how this academy could go against me maybe not use all the power they be all female so since i am a gentleman might as well take a easy on them(see Master Kiriya) Oh there is Kiriya might as well ask him a question for second?(drop down on the roof)

Kiriya: You has a question for me Sonix?

Sonix: Yea question so we are going against Hebijo are the student a group of 5 right?

Kiriya: Every single Academy has a group of 5 ninja Female Student same here with Hanzo,Crimson,Hebijo,Gessen there are more Academy than the higher up one first so the Student president from even me challenge every single Female student they has hired or been has over the year.

Sonix: Ahh i see thank of the info so when are we going to Hebijo?

Kiriya: Not sure but their leader is a female is Miyabi but no one know what they do for their so called Dark Justice.

Sonix: Well i hope i don't get Dark Justice so who is coming with me to Hebijo?

Kiriya: It will be Yagyū,Hibari,Ikaruga because we need Asuka and kat to defend the star in our Academy.

Sonix: Got you we are going in midnight so i am going to train a bit and head out See you Kiriya.(Zoom pass the teacher).

Kiriya: Heh Teen(Ninja Vanish).

Stage Hebijo Academy

Sonix: Huh Seem like a hotel from here so What is the plan?

Ikaruga: I take the roof Sonix you go the front door,Yagyu you go the back door and Hibari, we don't know how many Student are in this Academy i heard that no one survived from this place.

Sonix: Hm Could be my type of party alright here(give out everyone some earpiece)

Yagyu: What this Sonix?

Sonix: Called a Hedgehog hunch in case we are not in battle we could help some people out if there are in danger only if in danger that is.

Hibari: Aww Sonix-Kun you so smart.

Sonix: Thank Hibari But you can call me Sonix Alright everyone Ready?

Yagyu,Hibari,Ikaruga: Yeah.

Sonix: Let go.(dash to the front door)

First with Sonix

Sonix: Hm look like these low class Student are trying to take me out well might as well Speed break them for fun(Use Speed Break) Ha that was too easy (Sonix Scent And Dodge a Bullet) I know you are there.

?: Damn he know where i am?

Sonix: Come out it like i am going to hurt a cute girls like you.

?: (anger by his word)Is THAT WHAT YOU THINK? (shot a couple bullet at the hedgehog but he dodge it) THEY KILL MY BIG SISTER WHEN SHE WAS INNOCENT AND NOW SHE IS GONE BECAUSE OF THEM!

Sonix: (teleport behind her) I can tell.

?: How? How in the hell did you get behind me?

Sonix: Well when you were shoot like crazy i manger to sneak behind you when you were looking?

?: You Damn Bastard You will pay for that ( use Shinobi Transform).

So the Girls that Sonix is fighting right now she is heterochromatic, meaning she has two different color eyes being blue for the left eye and green for the right eye. She dons a white button-down "dress" shirt that has the waist wrapped in a belt that holds all of her extra large bullets. Underneath is a big, black dress that goes all the way down to her ankles, which, along with her legs and feet, are covered by white stockings and red shoes. Then, she wears a red hair band and a red overcoat-like shirt reminiscent of Native American clothes. Finally, she wears a tied black ribbon to look like tied shoelaces with the casual "bunny ears." her name is Ryobi

Sonix: So are we still going or what?

Ryobi: Shut the hell up let go (shoot stance)

Sonix: Alright if you say so(fight stance).

 **BGM: In the End Linkin Park**

 **Ryobi use her Sniper Rifle to shoot Sonix a couple but Sonix is dodge by stand still and Ryobi was slowing mad for missing every single Shot on the hedgehog so she try to do close combat but Sonix Block every single hit Ryobi give him so Sonix Low sweep her leg to make her trip and Sonix went for a Spin Dash to hit her a couple time but Ryobi use her Ninja Scroll LV 2 Ricochet Prelude to hit the hedgehog Sonix got hit by her move but didn't faze him in fact just has a no burn mark on him so Ryobi try a different tactics to work on Sonix she took a couple step back to see if her Ninja Scroll LV 3 could do some damage on him so she use her Minuet Missile so the missile were homing on Sonix But Sonix went for a spin for these missile so he has a plan so he try to bring the missile back to Ryobi and jump over her and hoping one of the missile could hit her the last one got her which taking some of her clothes damage so she wasn't going down she want to keep on going so Sonix decide to end this with Spin dash real quick so Ryobi was so close of beating this Hedgehog but she close her eye but nothing so far Sonix was behind her and the battle end.**

Ryobi: Why? Why didn't you finish me?

Sonix: Well why would i hurt a harmful girls with a dark past i know what it like to lose someone important to you even in death you wish to kill the people to took them away from you but it not that easy trust me i know what it like to find the person who stood someone you love dear away from youso yeah (hug Ryobi) Don't let your mind fill with Hate and Anger has some fun don't think about the past if you do think there is no coming beside there is a future waiting for you even if is short it right there all you has to do is keep moving forward no matter what road you pick your path will always be the same.

Ryobi: (Tearing coming out) Thank you.

Sonix: I know we just met but what your name?

Ryobi: My name is Ryobi what is your?

Sonix: The name is Sonix the hedgehog but just call me Sonix.

Ryobi: Okay Sonix thank you for that speech i really need it.

Sonix: Welcome i promise we talk more after this is over.

Ryobi: Alright.

Sonix: (Rush out to see the Star) Huh? Strange wonder how is everyone doing might as well this is little bit to easy wonder how is this fair really need a person to fight learn about their life and stuff.

?: Then you are going to die here Hedgehog we hear everything about you.

Sonix: Hm So let me guess you are a leader of Hebijo because you kinda look like a boy just saying that all hope that didn't upset you or anything.

?: No i been getting that ever since i was born.

Sonix: Alright i respect that so you ready uh?

so the hedgehog has met a female who has a girl of a lightly tanned complexion, though not nearly to the extent of Homura. Her short white hair causes many to claim that she looks like a handsome man, a trait which is even more greatly exemplified by her lack of femininity, much to her chagrin. Her name is Miyabi

Miyabi: My name is Miyabi and you has cross here far so long prepare for battle Hedgehog.(Sword Stance)

Sonix: Alright let throw down(Fight stance)

* * *

 **Onmake: A Dark Past**

 **Sonix: Hey Miyabi got a question for you?**

 **Miyabi: Sure ask away Sonix.**

 **Sonix: so did you always has White hair before?**

 **Miyabi: No i used to has black before my..mother die protect me and Imu from a Oni when we were young she was the best mother we could has ever has and now she gone.**

 **Sonix: (sadden for her lost) I am sorry to hear that Miyabi.**

 **Miyabi: But as the year go on i was being a first year here in Hebijo but i has lost my memory and Ability so i was being hospitalized for 3 year but i became a leader of this group and i make sure to remember her in my heart.**

 **Sonix: Whoa that is harsh with in the past with no memory that like not knowing your self from the beginning or something.**

 **Miyabi: Yeah but i will keep moving forward and fulfill my mother wish.**

 **Sonix: Don't worry i will make sure everyone can fulfill their dream and wish i be at everyone side.**

 **Miyabi: Thank you Sonix.**

 **Sonix: Hey it what friend are for right?**

 **Miyabi: Right.**

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Kargua**

 **Jeonier: Hey Everyone Jeoneir Here and look like we found Sonix Dust Egghead is going to pay for this.**

 **Nier: Look like Android 21 and 2B are closing then we thought.**

 **Jeoneir: Great let get them and find Sonix.**

 **Mission: Save Sonix Part 1**

 **Jeonier: Sonix i promise you i bring you home no matter what.**

* * *

So i be doing some Ch of Sonix and Jeoneir at the same depend on what are Sonix doing the Ninja world and Jeoneir doing in their world so make sure to leave a Like,Review,Fraviote and i will be talking to you guy and girls Later


	4. Mission: Save Sonix part 1

I don't own any of these character ONLY my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix and his friend are in Hebijo** **Academy** **they are having a shell of a time over there but what is Jeonier doing on her side will she be able to rescue the blur before he could be stuck in a unknown world or she will die trying for now LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

Stage: Eggman Land

Jeonier: So Nier any luck trying to hack in the system?

Nier: Trying Jeoneir i know you are worried about Sonix he be fine you know that.

Jeonier: I know something wasn't right about him being defeat by his Long time Rival that just worried me if he is okay or not.

Nier: Don't worry about him we will bring him back before you know it right now 2B and 21 should be here by now.

?: We were right behind you the entries time Nier.

So the person that was behind them were two female on has a white short hair with a Military visor she wear high combat heel with stocking and she has a YoRHa Combat Skirt so she has a glove with white and black her name is 2B.

The second one is a female she has pink skin, her ears become pointed and she gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. However, she retains the blue eyes of her human form. her name is Android 21.

Jeoneir: So i has a plan to get to Eggman ,But we need to spit up in order to work so Me and Android 21 are going to the front door to raise some hell on the Main room while Nier and 2B go to the control room and scan any weapon. That Egghead use to send Sonix to a another world we can't miss this chance if, We do Sonix is not coming back to our world. So everyone is down for the plan?

Nier: (Nod) Also here has this (give everyone a earpiece) This is a remote Headset where no one can hear us only the person who are using them, So we can has a better chance of finding Eggman and Jeoneir don't go Rage mode okay. we need him alive so he need to answer us what did he do to Sonix okay?

Jeoneir: Alright i try to calm myself down when but 21 incase if, I can't listen to you i going to need you to knock myself out for now okay?

Android 21(good): A-Are you sure Jeonier?

Jeonier: Dead Serious.

2B: Alright so where should we meet up in case the plan fail?

Nier: There should be a Teleport Center that could take us to our Base, I gonna to a bomb if Eggman knew where is our base so i try to do that first when me and 2B go to the Control Center.

Jeoneir: Alright Everyone break now.

21,2B,Nier: (nod and scatter)

With 2B and Nier

Nier: We are almost there 2B, we just need to take care those eggbot over there think you can take them out for us?

2B: Understood(ran and downslash the eggbot destroy freeing the birds) Here you go be free now(the bird nod and flew off) Why does Eggman keep kidnapped these animals? Nier do you know something about this?

Nier: (shrug) No i don't know why he been collect for what i know of but i do know he only making a big army with these little critter but they are just harmless to do so that why Sonix always stop him mostly everyday or a month i don't know what Eggman does in his spare time, So yeah that all.

2B: Make sense look like this is the Control Center do your thing Nier while i wait here and protect you from anything and..(felt a tremor) Man they really like to make it loud do they?

Nier: Well they are best at what they do best am i right?

2B: Still kinda wait for us when we are in the control center first right?

Nier: Yeah but i am almost there of hacking the system from the inside so it going to take me minute because Eggman firewall are nearly impossible hard to break so i should be done when they are done causing some mayhem over there you know.

2B: Yeah so does Jeonier has a thing for Sonix?

Nier: Well she told us her story that happened in her earth about a boy wanna to become a hero his name is Dom, but he dies when he was young it scar Jeonier for her life. So she care for him in her heart so that .Why Jeonier made a promise to Dom in her earth that she will protect Sonix at all cost even if it cost her life.

2B: (Shock) Didn't know she was going to all this suffect after all these year.

Nier: Well if happen when Sonix decide to create Team Legend to put record about when we became so yeah.

2B: Jeonier.

Meanwhile With Jeonier and Android 21

Jeonier: (Slash a eggbot with her Sword) I scent Eggman he close.

Android 21(Good): (confused face) Wait how can you scent Eggman?

Jeonier: He has a foul scent like he hasn't taking a shower.

Android 21(Good): Oh i kinda got the idea so he is near then you think he has a trap waiting for us?

Jeonier: Nah Nier got the system remember?

Android 21(Good): I know that but Eggman might has a trap on the other side of the door.

Jeonier: Fine i go to this door you go around and break the window alright?

Android 21(Good): Jeoneir you are worried are you?

Jeoneir: Everytime i think is he safe and that what bother me all the time sometime it make feel as he can take care of himself but not all the time.

Android 21(Good): I know right eggman is behind this door okay we ask him some question while he still doing whatever the heck he is doing okay?

Jeonier: Alright we are going to breach on my mark okay 1...2...3(Plow open the door) Eggman where are you?

Eggman: I has been waiting for you Jeonier or should i say Wolf girl?

Jeonier: Where is Sonix at i know what you did to him?

Eggman: Oh him he is in a another dimension he may be dead or i don't know else up somewhere but with him out of the picture. I can finally rule the Earth HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.

Jeonier: (Went Rage Mode) No the hell you ain't not when i has anything to say about it.

Eggman: You might as give up Jeonier because i knew you were going to crush me like a egg so i decide to do the same to you haha(use a trap from the ceiling) ha that what you get for messing with Eggman (doing a victory dance but hear a grunt) Wha? No way what are you?

Jeonier: Let Just a i am a damn Demon Asshole (Wolf Roar and Charge at Egghead).

Eggman: METAL SONIX HELP ME!

Metal Sonix: Beep Beep(Fight Stance)!

Jeoneir: OUT OF THE WAY METAl FAKE(Grab Metal Sonix face and slam him down)

Android 21(Good: Wait Jeonier i think he has already enough JEONIER!(Charge up to Jeonier)

Jeonier: HAHAHAHAHAHA THE SWEET FEAR OF MY ENEMY IS FEEL GOOD HAHAHAHAHA Ha(got knockout by Android 21).

Android 21(Good): Sorry about this Jeoneir hope it doesn't break our friendship.(Went to find eggman) Eggman don't make hard for us (Sign and call Nier) Hey Nier i lost track of Eggman think you has a Visual on him?

Nier: Yeah i got him he heading to a escape pod you won't make here i try to shut all route to the escape so you can make it to him.

Android 21(Good): Thank Nier has 2B pick up Jeoneir because she use her Rage mode on Metal Sonix i don't know if he is alive.

Nier: On it(end call).

Meanwhile with Nier and 2B

2B: Any luck Nier?

Nier: We got some good news and some bad news.

2B: What is the bad news?

Nier: Eggman is heading to the nearby Escape pod so i am trying to block all enter point to the pod and Jeonier is knockout by 21 because she was in her Rage Mode.

2B: Damn it so soon then what is the Good news then?

Nier: Good news that we has found where Eggman is heading at to Eggman Land as we speak but we need to keep Eggman here for a question to figure out what weapon did he use to Send Sonix in a different dimension.

2B: On it so Android 21 want me to pick up Jeonier that all right.

Nier: Correct and..(Hear a alarm) The Hell?

Female Voice: In 20 minute this base will blow please evacuate the facility now.

Nier: Shit we need to get out of here before we get blown up along with this place with it.

2B: Already on it (call Android 21) 21 Leave Eggman for now we need you to get us out of here before the labs blown up.

Android 21(Good): On my way now just stay, Where you guy are almost close to your position i has Jeonier on my shoulder getting you two right now.

Nier: Alright i teleport us here in the base when all of us are here.

Android 21(Good: I am here.

Nier: Cool we has 4 minute to get out of here (Calling Joseph) Joseph teleport out of here.

Joseph: Already on it Nier(Beam 2B,Jeoneir,Nier,Android 21 out of Eggman Land)

7 minute later after the bomb went off

Location: Team Legend Hideout

Jeonier:(Groan) W-What happen?

Nier: You went Rage mode while Eggman use his trap on you so yeah you nearly Crush Metal Sonix while you were at it too.

Jeonier: Oh(lower her head)

Nier: No one blame you Jeonier you just worried i get it but you need to calm down. I know you thinking is Sonix is Alive. He is we just need time and patient remember that Promise Dom told he don't want you to be sad just be happy okay?

Jeonier: Okay i promise you Nier i won't worry any more.

Nier: Cool when you rest up meet us at the mission location room so we can figure out our next move against Eggman we didn't find the weapon that send Sonix somewhere okay?

Jeoneir: Alright Nier.(Dozen off to sleep)

Mission location room

Android 21(Good): How is Jeonier Nier?

Nier: Sleeping like a baby so what do we has here?

2B: So when Eggman left he has a secret base on Chemical Plants Zone right here(point out the location).

Nier: Alright we are going to head out in 8 minute we need to wait for Jeonier then we are going to head out.

?: What if Jeonier take a long time to rest Nier you know that better than me.

Nier: Oh hi X

So there was a another Female Wolf she has blue jacket and a dark blue fur and her hair is blue she has long pants are like Jeonier but more combat battle pants her name is X.

X: So What is the plan Nier?

Nier: Right now i am thinking a way we need someone with a cloaking ability to sneak in and Steal the weapon hey X you know someone right think he or She could get in and gain the weapon from there.

X: Yeah i do in fact she is here already.

?: Hey Nier been a long time i hear already what happen to Sonix i will help you with my Semblance.

So there was a female Faunus in the room she is a young woman and a chameleon Faunus. In her normal appearance, her skin has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs and a black, plum and navy sleeveless stealth suit with short legs. The suit has two parts to the bottom section - a navy blue front panel that matches her belts and a plum color to the rest. The color divide is at the center of her thighs. The stealth suit's zipper is gold, and over it, she wears navy blue belts with gold buckles. She wears simple black boots with a cuff and a black glove on her right hand. her name is Ilia Amitola.

Ilia: Alos i bring another person with stealth as well Blake mind coming out first?

?: Alright i am coming out Ilia.

So the other Fanunus she has new design features a long white tailcoat with dark gray lining and a sleeveless black crop top. The crop top has rectangular and diamond shaped cutouts around the neckline. Additionally, she wears a white belt over black fitted pants. After the confrontation with Adam in "Heroes and Monsters", Blake has been left with a scar on her left abdomen.

Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a belt wrapped twice around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh, and a white pouch is attached to the back of her belt. Her name is Blake Belladonna.

Blake: So you must be Nier right Sonix tech and mission info am i right?

Nier: Yup you must be Blake Sonix talk about you a lot now.

Blake: I notice it.

Llia: So any idea in case if it fail Nier?

Nier: Well i am going to hack the whole system grind and cause a blackout so you and Blake can grab the weapon part okay?

Blake: Make sense but it going to be hard he may know this time me and Ilia are going to process in there without them noticing us.

Nier: Alright i will be on Com for you and Ilia to tell you where is the weapon part so you ready for this?

Blake/Ilia: (Nod).

Nier: Then Let go Joseph beam them at top of Eggman Empire so they can give them a better chance of getting in the base.

Joseph: Understood. Nier(beam them to Eggman Empire).

Nier: In the meantime someone should support them incase the mission fail 2B i want to be with them okay?

2B: Alright Joseph beam me there.

Joseph: You got it 2B(beam 2B to Eggman Empire).

Android 21(Good): So Nier what should we do for now?

Nier: Right now i am going to build a communication device to see if i can talk to Sonix.

Android 21(Good): Alright i will help you with that Nier but what about Joseph will he be alright?

Joseph: Don't worry about me 21 i will tell Nier when they come through.

Nier:You coming 21?

Android 21(good): Okay Joseph coming Nier.

Nier: (Thought) Don't worry Sonix we are working on a plan to bring you back home in no time.

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix: Hey guy and girl Sonix here look like** **Miyabi is getting Serious i might as well power up as well i wonder how are the other are doing?**

 **Miyabi: So this is the power of a hedgehog from a another dimension time to cut you down (went Abyssal Mode)**

 **Sonix: Alright Devil Miyabi let dance baby.**

 **Shrine through the darkness**

 **Super Sonix: Light beat darkness.**

* * *

 **JaySonic1995(Guest): Yes Sonix is my OC if you want to know more about there is a story call CODE NAME SONIX THE HEDGEHOG so if that you won't get confused.**

* * *

So i am done with Ch 4 so if you has any question please leave a Review,Follow,Favorite and i will do the side story of Geo Shimada of Sonix and Gen Daughter i will leave you peep to read this part and talk to you guy later.


	5. Shrine through the Darkness

I Don't own any of these Character Only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Jeonier and her Friends has a breach Eggman base but fail to capture him so Jeonier is resting for now Nier has recruited two other people Lila and Blake so Nier want two of them but what is the blue blur doing in the other world Shall we go see?**

* * *

Meanwhile with Yagyu

Yagyu:(thought) I hope Hibari is alright because knowing her she can take care of her self mostly of the time by her training but i ain't worried thou.. (Dodge a bullet by a unknown person) I know you there come out so i can face you Ninja to Ninja.

?: Oh want me to fight you Ninja to Ninja then you shall show me pain and mercy k kay?

So the Person that Yagyu is facing that she has a young woman with short blonde hair, and heterochromic eyes, with a green left eye and a blue right eye. She has a fond of dressing up as a winged princess, which shows off her remarkably curvy figure (even by the game's standards). She dons a white outfit with a short, wide skirt decorated with triangular patterns. The top of the outfit ends in two triangles held together by thin threads which keep the back held together. More threads reach from each triangle to the other triangle to keep from exposing her bust and the front of the outfit from falling off (both of these things she probably wouldn't have a problem with). She also wears white stockings with triangular cut tops trimmed with gold, boots that reach up to under her knees which are trimmed the same way as her stockings (her arms also share the same trend). Finally, her outfit is accessorized with two angelic wings and a silver tiara on her head. Her name is Ryona

Yagyu: Why are you doing Pose in a battle this is not a dance battle you know?

Ryona: Oh but this is more than that (nearing showing her breast) like what you see?

Yagyu:(Mini Blush but shaking her head from her breast) I am not going to fall for that let settle this one and for all (Ninja Stance)

Ryona: Gladly (dance Stance) **(A/N This is all i can think for her fighting style so yeah)**

 **BGM:Nothing Stopping me (feat Kat Nestel) by** **Vicetone**

 **So Yagyu went to attack Ryona from Behind but Ryona was skate around the Training room so Yagyu was going to has a hard time doing some so Ryona was shooting At Yagyu while Skating, then Yagyu block all the shot with her Umbrella then Yagyu sprint up to Ryona with a combos with her Umbrella than use one of her Ninja Scroll Lv 1 Sweeping Tentacles to deal some kind of damage to Ryona it rip some of her clothes away. But Ryona counter that with her Ninja Scroll Skater Waltz to make Yagyu the same way. She is so Yagyu try to not be hassle to go aggressive on Ryona instead she has a plan so she taunt her to tell her to come over here so Ryona went over there and use her Ninja Scroll LV 3 Rebellion Concerto but Yagyu time it correct so she block all of her attack but some of her clothes were being damage at the same time and Yagyu use her Ninja Scroll Lv 3 Demon Slice she take her eyepatch off from her right eye and 5 red Tentacles came out of her eye doing ton of damage of Ryona and she was naked during her attack and Ryona was left embarrassed while smile and the battle was over.**

Yagyu: Has enough now?

Ryona: (nod) Thank for that pain ahh i am so excited from that battle we has.

Yagyu: Yeah well see you later than i guess(Ninja dash to meet up with Hibari and Ikaruga and Sonix) i am on my way guy.

Meanwhile with Ikaruga

Ikaruga: Hm (Scent a a enemy Attack and block it) Nice try there but you are not going to get me with that.

?: (Smirk) Heh look like i fail that attack i thought i has the hedgehog but since he is fasting than me so you are my oppendent then alright let dual

So The female that facing Ikaruga she has a general hat and clothes like in a army so she has dark green and white with black shirt at the side of her shirt she has a Shuriken with at the bottom of her skirt and she wear long maroon color stocking to her dark green combat boots and wear glasses. her name is Imu

Imu: Say you look like you are friend with the hedgehog am i correct?

Ikaruga: What do you need want from him anyway?

Imu: Nothing he seem like valuable ally for Hebijo but since he took Hanzo it make him our enemy.

Ikaruga: But he would has make it to the star by now.

Imu: (Smirk) He would has to pass Miyabi first in order to get the star first.

Ikaruga: Enough Talk let settle this once and for all(Sword Stance).

Imu: I couldn't agree with you even more(pole Stance).

 **BGM: Last on Standing by White Watt**

So Ikaruga and Imu both charge at each other with amazing Speed but Imu has more Speed than Ikaruga so Imu swing her Pole downward to hit Ikaruga but Imu fake her and hit her side of her rib Ikaruga clend her pain and decide to take a couple step back from keeping her Distance from Imu Pole Technique so Ikaruga swing her sword upper to her shirt but Imu Backflips and use one of her Ninja Scroll Call Dead Fox she use this to keep damaging Ikaruga then Imu swing her Pole down sending Ikaruga flying and almost ripping her clothes during her move so Ikaruga decide to get Serious here so She use her Incredible Speed and Technique to get close to Imu so Imu hit Ikaruga but it was a afterimage so She turn around seeing using her Ninja Scroll Lv 1 Hien Hosen: Mode One and Imu receive damage from that same with her Upper top and Skirt but Ikaruga wasn't done yet She went to use her Ninja Scroll LV 3 Zekka Hoosen to Slice up everything in it slight so Imu was laying naked on the ground cover her Breast.

Ikaruga: How did you like my power there?

Imu: (Glare) Damn it you were holding back were you?

Ikaruga: (Shook her head) Even if i did i wasn't going at you at full force so i use half of my power to take you on so it was a good match you give me quite the combat ability you were using with that Pole of your.

Imu: (Standing and Nod) I has been training hoping to become even more stronger to protect someone i know and i will become stronger Miyabi and my Sister Murasakai.

Ikaruga: I Understand well i see you later Imu (jump on the top and Rush to meet the other are at)

With Hibari

Hibari: (thought) I hope Sonix-Kun and Yagyu-Chan, Ikaruga-Chan are alright i better get there fast before they start to worry about me and quick (Saw a female on the side door) Uh are you okay you seem lonely around here do you want snack (Give out a chip)

?: GET AWAY FROM ME(push Hibari away from that loud aura she is giving).

Hibari: (rugging her Head) Ow that hurt you know i want to help.

?:(Looking at Hibari) Why do you care about me you don't know a thing about me?

So Hibari is looking at a woman who has long, violet hair, with a black ribbon placed just above her bangs. Her eyes are a much darker shade of purple, and often lend her a sad demeanor. She wears a long, black dress with light gray trimmings, and has a prominent bust. Her name is Murasakai.

Murasaki: Just leave me alone now please i want to be alone right now.

Hibari: (Shook her head) No you seem sad i want to see you smile so let me help you (give her hand out)

Murasaki: (Use her Loud Voice to blast her away) NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Hibari: (recover from that Loud Voice) Gah she is really felt lonely in her life got to fight her in order to regain her conscious (Fight Stance)

 **(A/N So I don't know if Murasaki actually Fight in Senran Kagura so please tell me if she was in the anime version because i don't recall seeing her in a fight not even once for the OVA or the Ep so yeah sorry if this is a dumb question for the people that are enjoy Sonix Kagura. So i think i am going leave this battle because seeing her not to fight kinda make me wish. She has no choice but to understand that there is really no way out of it so going to see if i can make this a change of Event here for Murasaki.)**

Murasaki: Look like i has no choice but to fight her(Fuuma Shuriken).

 **BGM: Sick of it By Skillet**

So Hibari ran up to Murasaki and to some combos on her even though she is not going to fight back but Murasaki use her Shuriken to slice up Hibari but Hibari dodge all Despite her training, she was still quick enough to damage her but Murasaki use her Ninja Scroll LV 2 JUST LET ME DIE! So Hibari was caught in the move so she recover so her top is barley showing her Bra so she decided to use Her Ninja Scroll LV 1 Ninto Vroom to shock Murasaki and it did so it let her stun so Hibari decide to combos before the stun go away but it went away from fast so Murasaki use her Ninja Scroll LV 3 Someone Save Me. So She was cutting down Hibari down to size but Hibari was dodge like her life depend on it when Murasaki Ninja Scroll LV 3 Went out, so Hibari use her Ninja Scroll Crazy Rabbit to deal massive damage to Murasaki and her clothes were shatter in matter of Second and she was on the floor embarrassed.

Hibari: You not alone Murasaki i can be your friend if you want.

Murasaki: I has always been alone no emotion to show anything that is a part of me no matter what make feel me happy or sad i will always be outdoor not being to talk to friend and allies.

Hibari: (Hug Murasaki) You has friend who can keep you happy no matter if you feel alone they will show you what it mean to has emotion.

Murasaki: (Smile) Thank you i try to do that.

Hibari: (Nod) Bye (ran to reunited with the other) I hope Yagyu and the other are okay.

With the Blur

Sonix: (Smirk) Man you are strong Miyabi i think you has a thing for strong opponent do you?

Miyabi: Same to you you were holding back were you? You know you can't beat me if you are holding back from your true power come Sonix show me your true power!

Sonix: (Sign and Smile) Welp time to kick it up of notch let do this Miyabi (Fight Stance)

Miyabi: (Smile) You too Sonix the hedgehog(Sword Stance)

 **BGM:** **With Feelings and Determination Towards Mother** **Miyabi themes Song.**

Sonix Both Miyabi clash exchange blow from each other but Sonix use his Spin Dash to attack Miyabi a couple of time but Miyabi use her Katana to Block every Single Homing Attack that Sonix was giving her so he has a plan but it might be risky to do but it all or nothing so He Charge up his Spin Dash but it was a 100 percent so he Speed through the Dojo with the Light Speed Attack. So he soft punch Miyabi on her back next her stomach then her abdomen final her sweep her leg so Miyabi was amazi by the Hedgehog Speed but it was not enough to keep her down so she use her Ninja Scroll LV 2 Purgatorio of Good and Evil to do some Damage on the hedgehog. So Sonix got caught in it, so he cancel the Light Speed Attack and decide to ride the move like a cowboy style Miyabi was shock about this Hedgehog so Miyabi Charge up to Sonix but she got kick to the face but she block the second punch so they both Grin at each other then step a couple back.

Miyabi: Not Bad for a hedgehog but this time i getting Serious Haaaa (Use Ninja Scroll Lv 3 Divine Judgement)

So with this Form that Miyabi she sprouts six wings that are black and white. Her hair becomes black with a white streak at the front and her eyes become red. There is also a symbol tattooed to her face.

Sonix: (Whistler) Nice but i has seen better wanna to see mine?(Went Super Sonix)

So Sonix he has Yellow skin red eye same color for his glove and High-tech Shoes his name is Super Sonix.

Super Sonix: You ready for this Miyabi?(Fight Stance)

Miyabi: (Smirk) You going to lose Hedgehog.(Divine Stance)

Super Sonix: We see for this

 **BGM:** **Swear to Dōgen Battle Themes Song for Miyabi**

Super Sonix summon his Super Sonix Wind on Divine Miyabi but she use her Sword to slice the Wind that Sonix threw at her. but Sonix know this wasn't going to easy so he shot some KI Blast at Miyabi hoping one of them hit buy it didn't so Miyabi Charge up to Sonix swinging her demonic Sword at the Blue Blur but With Sonix Incredible Reflexes he manage to dodge all those swing that Miyabi was giving him so Sonix Teleport behind Miyabi but Miyabi Smirk and slice but it was a clone behind her so she look around to find him but she look up to See Sonix doing a Spin Dash so fast she felt the pain from that move then she has massive headache she was clutching her head for ease the pain. So Sonix didn't know what was up but something was attack Miyabi from the inside so he scan her seeing a black Ooze inside So Sonix decide to help her so use Cure to heal her head but in the end Miyabi pass out and return to Base form.

Sonix: (Thought) What was that it was the symbiotes inside her or what but at least she is heal for now i don't know what that was but it seem maybe i ask one of her member if has been happened since but right now need to take her to her room first(Carried Miyabi in Princess style and Blush) Man she cute when she is sleep now uh man this place is huge how am i going to find her room?

Imu: (see the hedgehog) Hey you must be that blue hedgehog what did you do to Miyabi?

Sonix: Wait she pass out from some Ooze stuff when we were fighting so i am going to scan her body it is gone.

Imu: (Mini Blush) Oh okay.

Sonix: So by any chance how long did she has this?

Imu: About a month ago no one what happened she say that she start to hear voice in her head getting Nightmare or something?

Sonix: (nod) Okay first i am going to place Miyabi in her room and come back to you know check on her.

Imu: Oh i hasn't told you my name My name is Imu Miyabi best Friend and your?

Sonix: Sonix the hedgehog but just Call me Sonix okay Imu?

Imu: (Nod)

Sonix: So uh going to show me her room so i can be on my way?

Imu: (Blush) Sorry about that follow me.

6 minute later

Yagyu: Hibari are you okay are you hurt?

Hibari: (Shook her head) I am good i know you are worried about me i can take care of myself (Smile).

Yagyu: I know sometime i get worried about you.

Ikaruga: Has everyone see Sonix at?

Yagyu: No has you?

Sonix: Hey guy sorry about that?

Hanzo Student: (Shierk).

Sonix: Sorry about that has something to finish up on my side.

Ikaruga: So we all present Great we get the star and head back home alright?

Yagyu,Hibari: (Nod)

Ikaruga: Sonix?

Sonix: Sorry just thinking about something that all but yeah (Sonix Scent and dodge arrow) Huh who keep on doing that?(pick up the letter from the Arrow) Huh We has another Invite from Gessen Girls' Academy huh sound like a party that right up my ally so we be fighting them next two day that enough to get some training done.

Ikaruga: Alright everyone let head back so we can train for tm okay?(Ninja Vanish)

Yagyu/Hibari: Yes(Ninja Vanish)

Sonix: (thought) Don't worry Miyabi i find a way to heal you and Jeonier and the other i hope you are doing fine over there trying to get me home.( Ran back to Hanzo Academy)

Next day

Miyabi: (mumbling to herself)

Imu: Hang on Miyabi he should be coming.

Sonix: Sorry if i came late how is she doing Imu?

Imu: Much worse her body is heating something i don't think we has deal with before?

Sonix: I see what can i do for my best of my ability.

Imu: (Nod)

Sonix: Don't worry Miyabi i am here to help you.

Miyabi: (eye opening) So..n..i..s?

Sonix: Shh rest now kiddo i am going to see if i can heal your body okay?

Miyabi: The...Voice..they..are..still..there..in..my..head.

Sonix: Don't worry you going to be fine in the meantime get some sleep okay Imu is here for you.

Miyabi: Okay(dozen off to sleep)

4 hour later

Imu: How is she Sonix?

Sonix: Well I did what i could for the meantime she need more sleep and rest to regain her Strength back.

Imu: I Understand Sonix i tell you if she wake up thank you.

Sonix: It what friend are for right even though we has uh make a friendship handshake friend so uh (give out his hand) Friend?

Imu: Friend(shake his hand).

Sonix: Cool i won't be back Tm because i am facing a school call Gessen Girl Academy so yeah not sure when am i going to be coming back from that school?

Imu: Be careful Sonix.

Sonix: You know i do(walk out of Hejio Academy) Man this day is going to be better and better wonder what else this world has for me?

?: Hm Sooner than you think Hedgehog.(Follow him to town)

Sonix: Hm(Sonix Scent) Strange Thought i felt someone follow me maybe just my imagination or something(Still walking)

?: That right keep on walking.

Sonix: You know it not fun to watch a person back am i right?

?: What the?(Backflips) How did you get behind me?

Sonix: Listen you are dealing with a hedgehog who has high scent hearing you know also who are you and why are you wearing a cloak are you a girl by any chance?

?:(blush under the Cloak) S-Shut up

Sonix:(Shrug) Wlep i be on my way see you..

?: Wait Sonix you hasn't forgotten about me(revealed her face).

Sonix:(Shock about who was that person) Ayane? How did you end up in this world?

So The person the blue encounter she has fair skinned girl of petite height with a slender and athletic body. She has red eyes and straight purple hair, which is cut to the nape of her neck, with a front fringe, and is tied back with her favorite dark-purple bandana. Her name is Ayane

Ayane: After when we destroy that Teleport from Doctor Doom the Teleport went haywire and shot me and send me to this world and i been stuck here every since.

Sonix: Ryu thought you die from that Explosion we were looking for you for year.

Ayane: When you get the chance tell him that i am still alive for 4 year.

Sonix: By the way how old are you anyway?

Ayane: I am 18 what about you Sonix?

Sonix: Well i am 17 year old so yeah.

Ayane: (Eye Widen) Wait you are 17 i thought you were in your 18.

Sonix: Nah just Turn 17 about 5 month ago so yeah sorry about that.

Ayane: I-I see you has change to a young mature man or Hedgehog to be exactly

Sonix: Yup now i am going to be going against Gessen Academy wanna join us?

Ayane: Wish i could but there is something disturbing the world i can feel it evil awake from a distance mountain.

Sonix: Yeah i felt it too not too while ago so wanna team up like old time sake.

Ayane: You better win Sonix.

Sonix: You know i do Ayane See you later.(Rush back to Hanzo Academy).

Ayane: See you later Sonix the hedgehog(Ninja Vanish).

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here man look like Gessen Academy is like a hotel kinda make want to stay here.**

 **Yumi: So you must be the new member of Hanzo Academy Sonix prepare for battle.**

 **Sonix: See this is why we can't has nice thing for once.**

 **Sonix Vs Gessen Academy**

 **Sonix: Well look like i be doing solo for once as always.**

* * *

 **Dark: Dark here just want to say i decide to add Ayane in the story because i feel as she is awesome in the DnA Game so She is going to be in the midway of the next Ch also i am going to add Naraku and Kagura in there so that they discover about a great evil is about to be Unleashed upon this world so Will Sonix and his New friend beat this unknown enemy also i has a surprised to add in the Next Ch it going to be a Big time Villain in one of Anime Antagonist maybe like the Anime i know who are the best one there so please leave a Review,Follow and if you has any question that you may has for me i will always by your call and i will talk to you guy later Peace!**


	6. Sonix Vs Gessen Academy

I don't own any of these character they belong to their rightful owner Just MY OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix and his friend has defeat Hejio School but Something is inside Miyabi like there is a virus in her body cause her nightmare but Sonix cure her but not sure if the virus but her blood is infection by a know host the symbiotes but he don't know what it is but he do know that he is facing Gessen Girl Academy what will our Blur face next during this world?**

* * *

Hanzo Academy

Sonix: Hey Girl did you sleep last night?

Asuka: Well Kat fell asleep when we were guarding the star while you guy were at Hejio.

Sonix: Oh that make sense.

Katsuragi: (Pouted) Man it must be fun taking on Hejio they were hard on us Last year.

Sonix: (Gigging) Well you going to try harder than that Kat anyway where is Kiriya at? We are going to Gessen Academy together right?

Kiriya: Sorry if i am late just got news that Sonix is going solo for Gessen Academy.

Hanzo Student Plus Sonix: WHAT?!

Sonix: Whoa Whoa Whoa you are joking right?

Kiriya:(giving Sonix the Serious face) The teacher president decide to Watch Sonix get the star from Gessen Academy alone no friend no backup nothing.

Auska: But what about the rule when joining a allies?

Kiriya: I try to reason with them but they put out on vote i told why do you want to test this Hedgehog he from a another world but they didn't listen.

Katsuragi: Those Damn Idiot why has Sonix go there alone what is this a Special test or some sort?

Ikaruga: I agreed Sonix don't know where Gessen Academy is at.

Yagyu: Plus what the point in having all of us guarding the star?

Hibrai: Why does Sonix-Kun has to do it alone?

Daidoji: Because they seeing if Sonix is worthy enough to do it on his own.

Sonix: Hey you rest up pretty well Daidoji so how do you feel?

Daidoji: Well i am gain a lot stronger i am going to train even stronger now when the time come.

Sonix: (Smirk) Heh so Kiriya when do i has to leave out?

Kiriya: Tonight.

Sonix: Welp time to train then so who up for a little practure?

Hanzo: We all do.

Tonight at Gessen Academy

Sonix: So this is Gessen Academy this seem like a resort or something so since everyone is guarding the Star might as well get start for this battle for a while now(Walk to the front door) Huh look like a hotel buliding or some sort kinda make me wish we has something like this back home.

?: So you must be the Blue Hedgehog who best Hejio and Crimson but you won't beat Gessen Academy.

So the women that our Blur is facing She has long wavy blonde hair, and burgundy-colored eyes. She dresses rather skimpily, wearing a black bustier suit outfit, with heeled black boots, and shoulder-long black gloves. Her outfit reveals her cleavage and the sides of her breasts, and has a peace sign-like buckle holding it together at the top. She wears a long black cape, which is a magenta color on the underside of it, and has a large pink heart buckle holding it together. Her most prominent feature, however, is her large black hat. It closely resembles a witches hat, with a skull face on it that occasionally copies her expressions. The hat has large bat wing-like attachments on it. She has a beauty mark under the right side of her mouth. Her name is Shiki and she has a Double-Bladed Scythe

Sonix: Huh so that look like a Scythe so much for a Grim Reaper if you need one though so What your name there?

Shiki: The Name is Shiki Hedgehog but let skip the chit-chat and get this party start already.(Double-Bladed Scythe Stance)

Sonix: So you want to battle first then talk i see alright let do this Shiki.(Fight stance)

 **BGM:** **For Serious Shiki Theme Battle**

 **So Sonix went for a Spin dash to attack but Shiki use her Scythe to swing at the Hedgehog but with his speed it was hard for her to hit him so Shiki decide to throw her Scythe at Sonix follow him but Sonix teleport behind her and punch her back sending her flying only using her 5% of his power so Shiki Use her Ninja Scroll LV 1 Shiki Soku Blasting through on Sonix but Sonix jump over her and Homing attack serval time on Shiki but Shiki Use Her Scythe to slice but it was a Afterimage so she look around see the hedgehog doing a Spin dash above her Shiki use her Ninja Scroll LV 3 Sho Gyom to create a Storm of her Bat but Sonix Cancel his Spin dash and create a Sonix Wind to beat Shiki Ultimate move So Shiki was being push back by Sonix Wind form but when Shiki couldn't handle it anymore so Sonix blast through her ripping Shiki clothes and leaving her naked and embarrassed.**

Sonix: Man you were really has lot of Blind spot open but uh do you know where is the star?

Shiki: (pouted) It on the second floor.

Sonix: (Summon some girl clothes) Here you go Shiki.(Blast off)

Second Floor

Sonix: Man those Ninja Rooker really need more training in order to beat me otherwise they going to be destroyed by me( Sonix Scent) My Sonix scent is scenting something but what?(Dodge two Wolf) So much for a wolf nation what next a wolf tamer?

?: You will not take the Star Hedgehog you won't break my Warrior Spirits.

So That women who attack Sonix with the wolf she is a fair skinned girl with long dark brown hair tied with a red ribbon in a side ponytail. She is dressed in the wear of a Sengoku period warlord, clad in armor and red flower trimmed haori. She often covers her face in a white mask reminiscent of Hanya. Her name is Murakumo

Murakumo: So you must Sonix the hedgehog you must a great fool to step to your Grave.

Sonix: So you are one of those Cosplayer i was wonder has you see the star somewhere?

Murakumo: (Galre behind the mask) Don't test me Hedgehog you going to feel the wrath of Murakumo.(Cleaver and Spear Stance)

Sonix: Welp so much for being friendly Let go Murakumo. (Fight Stance)

 **BGM:** **Sending Determination By Murakumo**

 **Murakumo Summon her wolf to Attack the hedgehog but Sonix Homing attack the two wolf and Spin dash to Murakumo but Murakumo use her Cleaver and Spear to stab the hedgehog but Sonix use his Parkour Skill to dodge her weapon then Sonix wait for the perfect moment to counter her Cleaver and Spear so Sonix found it so he went for a punch but She block it and she use her Ninja Scroll Lv 2 Kagero so do some damage on the hedgehog and he flinched it but it didn't faze his so Murakumo deicide to end this battle with her Ultimate Ninja Scroll LV 3 Daigoro Cut so She jump on Daigoro and Charge at the Blue Blur so Sonix Use his Boost at Murakumo and they both were clash of the Boost but Sonix was much faster in the ground and destroy Murakumo Clothes and her wolf and her mask was flying off the battle end it.**

Sonix: Man you got me there Murakumo but it was not enough.

Murakumo: (Blush and stutter) T-Thank you.

Sonix: Oh here you go (Hand her mask to her).

Murakumo: (Put on her mask) Thank you Sonix the next time we meet i will be victory for our next battle.

Sonix: I be looking for it welp gotta hit and run(run to the third floor).

Third Floor

Sonix: Man that attack on Murakumo did on me might has faze me might as well Heal up (Hand gesture for heal).

Sonix: (Relieved by the healing state) Ahhh man that felt great wonder what else this academy has for me?

?: Stop right there Hedgehog.

Sonix: So you must be my next person to fight well kinda seem the powerhouse of the Group so what you name?

Yozakura: My name is Yozakura you are not going to beat me Hedgehog. So the person that Sonix is facing she has a has short blue hair in a sort of bowl cut, with a cherry blossom in it, and she has blue eyes. She wears an outfit similar to a kimono, but exposes her midriff. The top parts of the outfit is white which fades to a sea-foam green color, decorated with white, lavender and purple flower designs. The bottom half of the outfit resembles the bottom half of a regular kimono, but is open down the middle. It's sea-foam green in color, and slowly fades to a dark teal color as it goes down. Like the top, it's decorated with small flower designs. She wears a pale blue sash around her waste, which is decorated with white flowers. She wears long white tabi, and wooden sandals. On her arms are large, ornate gauntlets, which have pistons. Her name is Yozakura.

Sonix: So Yozakura i bet you not going to be easy for this am i right?

Yozakura: (Gauntlets Stance) Let see what you got Hedgehog.

Sonix: (Smirk) This should be fun (Fight Stance).

 **BGM:** **Sending Determination By Yozakura Battle Theme**

Yozakura charge at Sonix with a Punch but Sonix duck under her and Backflips then he jump and give Yozakura a roundhouse kick but her Gauntlets block it so Sonix know this wasn't going to be easy so he summon his clone hoping Yozakura can figure out who is who? So Yozakura start to breath in her thought thinking where is Sonix Then she scent him so she punch him but somehow it was a afterimage so Sonix decide to homing attack Yozakura but she was holding on Sonix while in his Spin dash so she threw him at Ninja Room So Sonix Recovery from that throw so he look around seeing if something can beat her with so far nothing. Then his Sonix Scent kick in seeing Yozakura in the air about to Punch Sonix in the face but he Jump and Yozakura Use Her Ninja Scroll LV 2 10,000 Palm Fists of Paradise Hell on Sonix but Sonix Transform into his Lighting Form to absorb it and Smirk at Yozakura thanking her for the charge so Sonix go for a Special attack call Thunder wave a massive Shock wave to Stun Yozakura but Sonix felt a Amazing amount of Power inside her she was using her Ninja Scroll LV 3 Shin Namu Amida so she transform into a giant shocking Golem but that wasn't going to stop Sonix the Giant Golem slam his hand down on Sonix. But Sonix use Time Break to slow down time and Fury of combos on the Golem taking it out first then do a finishing attack Rush blur doing some punch and kick and a blast wave to make half of Yozakura clothes rip during the Rush Blur. and the battle was over.

Sonix: (relief) Man that was awesome Yozakura didn't think you transform into a giant golem.

Yozakura: (whisper) I.. was.. weak.

Sonix: You are not weak don't ever say that to yourself.

Yozakura: What?

Sonix: Never blame yourself for what you want to become we has a future to begin with even though our future could be short or long we has thing to believe in our friend and hope. Hope is something that you believe in (poke his Heart) It in here no matter if you are weak or strong This Hope will never fade as long we has our friend believe in us.

Yozakura: (Tear coming out) T-Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: (Hug her Tightly) Don't cry Yozakura you are a iron maiden that show no foe any mercy no matter who or what remember your friend is here for you no matter what the cause of it.

Yozakura: (Wipe her tear) Your Right i am going to train even stronger and hope i can beat you one day.

Sonix: I might hold back even though you are a female so yeah see you later Yozakura(Blast off).

Yozakura: (Thought) I hope My Little Sibling are alright.

6 minute later

Sonix: Man this is by far the one of the worst moment for finding this star man this suck kinda make me wish i has friend with me.

?: (Throw some ice shard at the hedgehog) So you must be Sonix the hedgehog am i correct?

Sonix: (Dodge her Ice Shard) You know how to welcome people huh? Wish you people could have i don't know make some friend but since you are a ice cold person you are bringing the heat (Transform into Radion Sonix) So let bring this heat to the party.

?: Hm you see has a power of Heat no matter my Ice will melt you from Blizzard.

So This Ice User she has pale white skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair is a dark-gray color of medium length that is pent up slightly in the back by her white bow that has blue stripes on the ends. In her shinobi clothes, she wears a solid white furisode kimono that hangs off her shoulders and exposes her cleavage. The outfit has a blue double-lined trim with a blue obi on the back. Her name is Yumi the leader of the Gessen Squad.

Sonix: So you ready?

Yumi: Feel the power of Ice Hedgehog (Fans Stance).

 **BGM:** **Grandfather's Wish By Yumi Battle Theme**

Yumi Summon some Ice Cube and threw them at the hedgehog but Sonix use some heat gun to burn some of the Ice Cube so Yumi Rush to Sonix and combos Sonix with her fans so Sonix felt the chill from them Fans so he use Flame Teleport behind Yumi and use Blast push. Yumi feel the heat coming from the hedgehog so she back up and use her Ninja Scroll LV 1 Black Ice to freeze the hedgehog So Sonix eye widen and got frozen So Yumi smile and turn around but she felt a incredible heat coming from her Black Ice move like Sonix is breaking out of it so Sonix broke free and he Smirk and he went for a Punch for the stomach launching Yumi to the rooftop and she was flew to the top of the Gessen Academy Yumi decide to use her Ninja Scroll Lv 3 Ice Queen showing her hair tie and allowing her hair to become longer in length in addition to becoming an icy-blue color and her eyes becoming red in hue.

Sonix: Decide to get Serious now Yumi?

Yumi: (Nod) I feel as you are more than a normal Hedgehog you are something else.

Sonix: (Shrug) Well i be getting that along now so yeah anyway we are still going or..(Dodge her Ice sword).

Yumi: It seem you has know where i was going to attack at Sonix the hedgehog?

Sonix: Well i dodge more enemy attack better than you.

Yumi: (Showing a Dark Aura) What was that?

Sonix: It was a joke anyway let this do (Went Base form and Fight Stance).

Yumi: Glady Hedgehog(Sword Stance).

 **BGM:** **For Master Kurokage**

So Yumi took the first step as going for a downward slice at the hedgehog but Sonix front flips over Yumi and Spin dash at Yumi then Yumi use her Speed to Match the hedgehog Attack they were over the place by those blow then Sonix got caught in the situation where he has to use Rush Blur on Yumi. But Yumi know her Form wasn't going to stay much longer so she raise her sword and swing it down making a insane amount of Ice crumble on Sonix but Sonix Slow down time and has a idea he summon a Clone and went for the star before the plan fail.

Yumi: So did you has enough Sonix?

Sonix: I don't know care to tell me(jugging the star).

Yumi: W-What when did you grab the star?

Sonix: Well as you see when you summon those Ice i stop time and place a clone and decide to grab the star behind your back before you notice that i was defeat by your ice.

Yumi: (Sadden face)I see a amazing plan you outsmart me there.

Sonix: Hey don't be down just because you lost.

Yumi: Huh?

Sonix: In this whole stupid situation that i got myself into this mess there is more than what i want to do rather than grabbing the star i want to test you guy skill and some of you are amazing I has not have fun like this in Year.

Yumi: I see.

Sonix: Plus you are one of them that bright my day.

Yumi: (Mad Blush) T-Thank you Sonix.

Sonix: Also sorry about the place i really make a mess about this.

Yumi: (Shooking her Head) It Find we can always repair it.

Sonix: Nah i got this(Rush to repair Gessen Girls Academy).

Yumi: (Eye Widen) Y-You finish it in second!

Sonix: Well I am the fasting thing alive so yeah I see you later Yumi(Rush back to Hanzo academy).

Next day

Ayane: Where is he?

Sonix: Sorry about that Ayane has to check on Someone real quick so what is you want to show me about?

Ayane: Follow me.

Meanwhile in the forest

Ayane: I brought you Sonix

Sonix: Soooo what now?

?: Sorry if we were late Ayane Master Kagura was having too much fun.

?: Hey you must be that Blue Hedgehog can i ask you a question?

So the two people who appeared in front of the Blur and the Deadly Ninja the first one she is a rather short girl with shoulder-length, pale green hair, and pink eyes. She wears a black sleeveless top with a small orange jacket. She wears long white socks with black sandals. Around her neck is a red scarf. She carries a green bag with her. Her scarf has a yellow pin with black stripes and two green Shinobi Stones Her name is Naraku.

And the second one she is a little takes the form of a young child. She has short black hair with red ribbons in her hair, she wears a long white and red overcoat with pink bloomers that have red etching on them. Her expression is usually happy and she has odd emblems where her pupils should be. She's always barefoot. Her name is Kagura ( **A/N In her First form so yeah).**

Sonix: Sure what is your name?

Naraku: Her name is Kagura.

Sonix: (Raise Eyebrow) And you are?

Naraku: My name is Naraku.

Sonix: Alright nice to meet you the name is Sonix the hedgehog and Kagura what is your Question?

Kagura: So has you see a Yōma?

Sonix: (Thinking then Shaking his Head) No i don't know what is a Yoma or what does it look like?

Naraku: They are like Demon from Hell they are trying to break out and unleaded Hell on this world so Ayane say you are the Legend about the Light and Hope for this.

Sonix: Wait Legend?

Kagura: Naraku think you can hand me a Yoma Soul real quick.

Naraku: Sure but it our last one(give her the Yoma Soul)

Kagura: (Shallow the Yoma Soul and went Third Stage of her Form) Ahhhh that feel much better.

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Whoa that new.

So When Kagura Shallow the Yoma Soul she has transform into her adult form, though her eyes now glow golden. She wears a black breastplate and red cape, both bearing the symbol present in her eyes.

Kagura: So Hedgehog ready for our conquest of saving our World?

Sonix: (Nod).

Ayane: Count me in.

Naraku: Alright but we need to Visit a Old friend first.

Sonix: (Confused face) Old friend?

Naraku: You see when we get there right now we need to hurry before the Yoma find...

Sonix: What is that sound?

Ayane: (Sword Stance) Yoma.

Sonix: Here already?

Kagura: Sonix How many Enemy can you scent?

Sonix: (nod and use Sonix Scent) I Detected 5 so far but more it on their way.

Naraku: We need head to Kagura Millennium Festival before we get overrun by them.

Sonix: On it Grab on to me.

Kagura: You sure?

Sonix: Positive.

Naraku: I hope you know what are you doing.(Grab Sonix arm)

Ayane: He know what is he doing he always know.(Grab his chest)

Kagura: Alright if you say so(Grab his other arm)

Sonix: Hang on (Raise his Arm) CHAOS CONTROL(Teleport to Kagura Millennium Festival)

?; Damn it they got away but it won't matter i am one step closer to open the gate of Hell and unleashed all Yoma to bring Chaos and Order in this world

So this person he was a tall, sculpted man who's muscular body is apparent even when fully-clothed. He wears formal attire consisting of a red coat with black furred trimming, waist-high pants of the same color, a dress shirt, and a blue and green neckerchief. He is a blonde and bearded man, and has a long scar going down his right eye. His name is Dogen.

Dogen: (Summon some Baby Spider and Red Oni) Find them they couldn't got far now.

Dogen: Want i get my hand on that Hedgehog i will achieve ultimate power but how about i make his friend a evil queen HAHAHAHAHAHAH.

?: What is your wish Master?

So it was Miyabi but her Skin was little bit pale her eye are shallow yellow eye and her clothes are still the Same but more Dark version of it.

Dogen: Go find them my queen their blood will spill on your blade.

Miyabi: Understood Master( Follow the hedgehog Trail).

Dogen: Follow me Yoma i has a plan for our Rebirtin of Jyura so she can cause destruction upon this World HHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA(Teleport somewhere else).

Imu:(Grunt) Damn gotta to find Sonix and Fast Miyabi is going to kill unless i don't get a move on(jump to different Tree)

Imu: (Thought) Please Miyabi please fight this curse.

* * *

 **Onmake: Blur and the Granddaughter of Hanzo**

 **Sonix: Man this day is brighten up my day wonder what else this world has for me to bring?**

 **Asuka: Oh Hey Sonix.**

 **Sonix: Hey Asuka what you doing?**

 **Asuka: Nothing much i need to ask you something.**

 **Sonix: Okay Shoot.**

 **Asuka:(Mini Blush) Uh how did you feel about Miyabi?**

 **Sonix: As a friend why do you ask?**

 **Asuka: (Blush) Because i has a crush on someone.**

 **Sonix: Oh okay so who is that crush?**

 **Asuka: (Whisper) Ho..mura.**

 **Sonix: OHHHH okay i got you now.**

 **Asuka: Please think you can help me confess to her?**

 **Sonix: Sure i got nothing else to do right now let do this Asuka.**

 **Asuka: (Nod)**

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy and Girls Sonix here man this Festival look amazing sound like a party.**

 **Ayane: Great Some Yoma we need to find Sayuri in order to know what is going on here.**

 **Jasmine: Stay back Younger i got this.**

 **Sonix: Who are you?**

 **War on Yoma invade**

 **Sonix: So much for Grandma Visit**

* * *

Finally got this Ch done in time so some of this kinda take place in Deep Crimson Gameplay so yeah decide and SonixXMiyabi still live on for that part so Next Ch is going to be a long one like this one but as always enjoy this crazy twist story about Dogen and i might do some Flashback about how did Miyabi is being Dogen Dog and How is Dogen alive from that part i will talk to you peep later Peace.


	7. War on Yoma Part 1

I don't own any of these Character Only my OC

 **Dark: So JaySonic1995 I know i didn't put Minori i am going to add her in the two Ch because i don't want to risk her being in the battle of Sonic because she use Sweet and stuff so didn't want to risk it cause She is Cute and really not that much in combat for Gessen so i am going to see how will Sonix react to see her in person after the War With Yoma Part 2 first so yeah and i might even put a Side Story about SonixXMiyabi too like those two being married or something maybe they has a Son or Daughter from the Future Kinda like Ben 10,000 Ep from Ben 10 and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien but yeah i didn't forget about her i was thinking about it but i was like maybe after the war so yeah don't worry i got this.**

* * *

 **Last time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix has finally Beat Gessen Academy and won fair and square but a New Evil has rise up from Hell and going to unleashed Hell on Senran Kagura will Sonix and his New friend beat this Evil or be Consumed by these Yoma?**

* * *

Sonix: And we are here guy so this is the Kagura Millennium Festival huh this place seem like a party.

Naraku: Do everything you has to be a joke or something?

Sonix: Sorry it a force of Habits i be making joke from time to time so where do we has to go first?

Kagura: We need to find a temple first so we can find Sayuri before those Yoma come find us.

Ayane: Sonix and i will deal with the Yoma while Kagura and Naraku get to the temple.

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Uh Girl my Sonix Scent are telling me that the Yoma are already here but i scent a amazing power heading at this location.

Ayane: Damn it we need to hurry before we get overrun by these Yoma try to over run the Festival.

Sonix: Alright Naraku and Kagura go we meet up at the temple when me and Ayane deal with these Yoma.

Naraku: (nod and ran to the temple)

Kagura: Don't die Sonix and Ayane we need you for something.(Follow Naraku at the temple)

Sonix: Alright you ready Ayane it been a while since we fought side by side.

Ayane: Yup it time to bring them HEAVEN OR HELL!(Short sword Stance)

Sonix: LET ROCK! (Dash off to blast some Yoma)

Meanwhile with Naraku and Kagura

Naraku: Sayuri are you here?

?: Ahh the young Kagura and the Guardian Naraku i hear the Yoma outside my Temple i will send out my Third Girls to Support Then(Snap her finger and reveal three Ninja).

So the first one she has brown hair in a twin-tails with a cowlick in the shape of a lighting bolt. She wears a brown-red long-sleeved top with a matching mini-skirt and wears knee-high socks with golden bows and a double-tail cape. Her name is Renka

the Second one she wear a T-Shirt with Red and white line and she wear blue short and she has Sandle on her name is Hanabi.

The Last one she is a young girl with fair skin and large, dark grey eyes normally depicted squinting or slanted. She wears her long, wheat-colored hair in low pigtails each held with a white bow. On the right side of her head is a gold crown. She wears a pale blue and white dress with a green choker that has a whistle hanging from it. The dress is accented with red strings tied into bows, a row of dark blue tiny buttons, and a blue plaid skirt on top of a white pleat petticoat. Her name is Kafuru.

?: Drive them Back into the corner of Hell Renka,Hanabi,Kafuru.

Renka,Hanabi,Kafuru: Right( Ninja Vanish).

Kagura: Listen we need your help.

?: So i can tell i am going to help you Younger how a real Hanzo Clan get thing done(transform into her Younger Self)

So Naraku and Kagura has met a Women who has Long Black hair and she wear A Yellow and white spot around her shirt and she wear White Pants with a belt around her Waist and she wear Heels and she carried a small Smoke Pipe and she has black shave glasses on her Head and she had a white headband on her near her head at next she has a necklace around her neck and final she has a red neck bandana Her younger Self name is Jasmine but in her order state her name is Sayuri **(A/N I don't know what that thing around her neck underneath the Necklace part i don't know is it a Bandana or a scarf i am not sure what it is but please tell what is it so i can go back and change it to make sure i don't get confused)**

Jasmine: So what are you waiting for let go!(kick the door open)

Kagura: Uh Right (Follow Jasmine).

Naraku: Right behind you Kagura.

Outside of the Kagura Millennium Festival

Sonix:(Backflips Kick a Black Oni in the face)Man even though we still got some Backup they still keep coming (look at the 3 Sister) Hm Hey can one of you create a giant Boom for me?

Renka: Hanabi can when she think too much why?

Sonix:(Smirk) Cause i has a plan Ayane think you can use your Ninja Scroll for this.

Ayane: (Nod and cast her Ninja Scroll LV 3 Hajin-Shin-Zan)

Sonix: Alright one of you need to protect her while i get their attention okay?

Renak:(Grin and Swing her Reitei at the Black Spider at Ayane)Let me at them i going to send them in there into Hell.

Sonix: Cool (Spin dash at the Black Spider and Grab two Red Oni at Ayane Move) AYANE NOW!

Ayane: HA!(defeat serval Yoma around her).

Hanabi: (Thinking and Boom taking every Yoma out with her Hammer).

Sonix: Nice work Ayane you three amazing as well.

Renka: I don't think we has met before The name is Renka.

Hanabi: My name is Hanabi.

Kafuru: The name is Kafura.

Sonix: Cool the name is Sonix the hedgehog but just Call me Sonix and this is my friend Ayane.

Ayane: (Stance) Sonix Do you scent that?

Sonix: Scent what Ayane?

Miyabi: (Eye Glowing)SSOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIXXXXX!

Sonix: (Eye Widen) Miyabi Why are you?

Imu: Sonix that is Not Her There is someone control her mind telling to kill all of you.

Sonix: Imu what happened?

Imu: Tell you after we Save Miyabi first Sonix.(Pole Stance)

Sonix: Alright Renka,Hanabi,Kafura i want you 3 three to find any source of Yoma that is controlled her thing you can do that for me?

Renka: Yup i find it and beat it ass before you has a chance later(Ninja Dash).

Hanabi: Make sure to give her so much boom in the end okay Sonix?(Rush to the other side of the Festival

Sonix: (Nod)

Kafuru: I am going to see the other two are alright but for now i am on Yoma clean up duty Later Hedgehog(Ninja Vanish).

Sonix: Alright so that leave me and you Imu you ready for this?(Fight Stance).

Imu: Ready when you are Sonix.

 **BGM: With Me -Massive Power Mix**

 **So Dark Miyabi start to charge at Sonix but Imu swing her Pole at the Dark Version of Miyabi and Sonix Spin Dash serval want to combos a Fast ball Special but Dark Miyabi use her LV 1 Delightful Inferno on the hedgehog but Sonix did a couple back Flips to dodge her attack now Imu charge at the Dark Miyabi with combos with her Pole and doing a 360 swing sending her flying and Sonix told her to launch him to her so he can finish it but Sonix Scent kick in when the Dark Miyabi start to build up Power from each hit that they give her every time so Sonix has a idea but it may not work so the Dark Miyabi start to charge at the hedgehog With Amazing Speed Sonix Sonix Scent kick in but she was going after Imu So Sonix Stop Time and Grab Imu while time is being Stop so he was thinking of having Imu launching him to Her but it going to make her even stronger so Sonix Place Imu down from a safe distance and resume Time and Imu look to see Sonix and Dark Miyabi Use her Ninja Scroll 3 Divine Judgement so Sonix decide to go Super Sonix to even the odd so Sonix Told Imu to get ready to use Thunder Fox when i send her to you. Imu Nod so Sonix and Miyabi both Clash with Insane with Speed and Power but Dark Miyabi has more Power while Sonix has more Speed so Sonix decide to use Light Speed Attack to end it faster so Dark Miyabi Growl for each hit that she was getting So Sonix use his Sonix Eagle to her Head sending to Imu so Imu use Thunder Fox To Massive Damage and it did Dark Miyabi was Panting and didn't has a lot of energy but with this last attack was throw her Demon Sword at Imu But Imu Eye Widen and didn't move in time but Sonix mange to stop the Sword from Killing her so Dark Miyabi pass out and the darkness came out of the Miyabi and she was back to normal.**

Sonix: MIYABI (ran to her side) Miyabi Hey you alright?

Miyabi: (Groan and eye waking up) Uh Sonix what happened?

Sonix: That what i want to know.

Imu: Sonix Look (See something Big at the Distance).

Sonix: The Heck is that?

Dogen: Impressive is it Hedgehog.

Sonix: Who the heck are you?

Dogen: Oh where are my Manner my Name is Dogen and i plague this world into a inner Massacre HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sonix: So it was you that Send Miyabi after me didn't you?

Dogen: So what it not like you love her or anything she is a freak a demon with no one to love HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Imu: (Rage by Dogen Comment to Miyabi) DAMN YOU!

Sonix: Wait Imu he is trying to make you angry.

Imu: I know i won't let him insult Miyabi like that.

Dogen: Well in 3 day i will gather all the Yoma around the World and Summon Jyura to unleashed if you(Point at the Hedgehog) If the Legend are true that you are the light then Show me with all the power to Stop Jyura but i has other thing to do See you later Sonix the hedgehog(Laughing and Disappeared).

Sonix: (Shock) He know my name?

Imu: Who the hell was that Guy?

Jasmine: That was Dogen he was once leader of Houmra Crimson Squad but his admission took over and has several female his Greedy led his downfall by Houmra she kill him year ago but now he is back Houmra need to hear about this.

Sonix: First Who are you?

Jasmine: My name is Jasmine but this is my Younger Form in the my real my name is Sayuri.

Sonix: Make sense Think you can help her?

Jasmine: (Check her pulse) Her body is still swallows by the darkness she will need Medical Treatment first i got this (grab Miyabi from Sonix and carried in Princess Style) For now Gather everyone from every single Academy that you want pass and tell them to come here Alright?

Sonix: No i can't since i believe i got this beside i can't risk the other from knowing this.

Auska: Know about what Sonix?

Sonix: (Eye Widen and Turn to see Hanzo Student) What are you guy doing here?

Auska: Well you were gone for hour now and we received word from Imu saying that Yoma are but so we went Downtown and encounter some which mean that..

Sonix: Yup but there was someone else here go by the name Dogen any chance you hear of him?

Auska: (Shook her head) No i don't think i has i think Houmra might Know you wanna ask her first.

Sonix: Alright Thank Asuka,Ikaruga, Katsuragi,Yagyu,Hibari i need both of you to stay here there is someone i need you to protect okay?

Hanzo: (Nod)

Sonix: (Smile) Thank Guy i promise it won't be long.(Rush to see Houmra)

Asuka: Sonix know what happened don't you think Ikaruga?

Ikaruga: Yeah even though we might need a plan of attack because sending them Yoma back where they come from first.

Katsuragi: Aww Yeah time to Kick some Yoma Ass right now.

Yagyu: Even though i will protect Hibari with my life and everyone i know.

Hibari: Thank Yagyu.

Jasmine: Hanzo I need a request for you.

Asuka: Wait Grandmother?

Jasmine: It been a while my Granddaughter.

Asuka: But i thought you retired from being a shinobi.

Jasmine: I still am young girl this is just my Younger form.

Asuka: Oh.

Jasmine: But let talk more when we get inside the Air is dread with More Yoma(Went to the temple).

inside the temple

Kagura: (sign)Man those Yoma are really a piece of work right now what you think Naraku?

Naraku: Yeah even though we are prepare for a another Yoma war which we has finish it many year now.

Ayane: We need to think of a plan to take Dogen first he might be the cause for all of this.

Imu: That because he is.

Ayane: Imu What you got for us.

Imu: Well accord to this they say they see this happened when the Yoma came out of something(Show a video).

8 minute later

Kagura: Than we need to get there to figure that the giant hole came from cause that wasn't there before.

Naraku: Same here Imu you want to stay here when Sonix come back me and Kagura are going to check the giant hole in the the forest you think you be fine keeping a eye on Miyabi while we are gone.

Imu: (nod) Don't worry i can take care of her.

Kagura: Alright Imu we be back maybe like Tm or so not sure alright come on Naraku.

Naraku: (Nod).

Imu: (Thought) Sonix be careful.

With Sonix

Sonix: (knocking on the door) Homura you home?

Houmra:(Yawing and open the door) Sonix? What up?

Sonix: Sorry if i woke you up so early there is something i need to know.

Houmra: (Scratching her head) Sure come in Sonix.

Sonix: What time you went to sleep?

Houmra: Maybe like 4 or 5 Am why?

Sonix: Nothing cause you has not Shirt or pant on just your Pj on.

Houmra: Huh(See in her Pj and Blush) Oh Sorry i am going to get Dress first be back.(Went to her closet)

Sonix: (thought) It would see better that if i tell Horuma has she met this Dogen person maybe she would know a bit of history about him let see how this turn out first?

Houmra: Alright got some clothes on Sonix.

So the clothes that Hourma has on is a white T-Shirt and with some Pants and has her three sword on her back and has some sneaker on.

Houmra: So what is you want to tell me about?

Sonix: Okay Uh has you hear a name called Dogen ring any bell?

Houmra: (Eye Widen) W-Where did you hear that name at?

Sonix: Uh well we has a little problem we has also had Yoma as well.

Houmra: (Showing a Dark Aura and clam down) I Thought this day won't get any worse.

Sonix: Uh in case you want to know he told me that we has 3 day still his plan is complete.

Houmra: (Sign) Anything else i need to know?

Sonix: No that it also you has a history with this guy or something?

Houmra: (Sign and sit down next to Sonix to the bed) Listen what am i about to tell you must not leave this room.

Sonix: Alright.

Houmra: It all start it when i was in the second of his Group.

Flashback

Houmra: Dogen Why are you doing this?

Dogen: Ha you foolish Girl you would join my ambition you will never i fool the other student because i never care for any student or any of their future i only want is Money is pure,Power,life nothing like these Foolish Little Girls HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Houmra:(Rage increase) Y-You Bastard (Stab her Sword in his Heart) Those are for the People you send out to die.(Pull her sword out)

Houmra: (Crying for her past teammate)

Present

Houmra: It Still Haunt me that very day from the Beginning.

Sonix: (Hug Houmra) Don't worry i be at everyone side now and i make sure to leave Dogen to you okay?

Houmra: (Nod).

Sonix: Thank Hourma for the Info see you later.(Jump out the Window)

Houmra: (Waving her hand at the Blue Hedgehog).

Houmra: Man he really is a nice guy.

Yomi: Sound like Someone is in Love.

Houmra: (Mad Blush)S-Shut it Yomi!

Yomi: So what do we do now Hourma?

Houmra: We help Sonix and the other that what we are going to do.

Yomi: Okay.

Houmra: First we need to find more whereabouts on Dogen so that is our first stop there Yomi has everyone ready to move out.

Yomi: On it(Rush to get the other Crimson Squad)

Houmra: (Thought) Auska I hope you are okay.

With Miyabi

Miyabi: (Grunt about her head hurting) Ugh my head what happened?

Imu: Miyabi: Don't move you were fighting me and Sonix.

Miyabi: How long was i out?

Imu: About 7 hour you were out the most.

Miyabi: Good to know.

Imu: Do you remember anything from last time?

Miyabi: Little it kinda coming back now.

Imu: Did you remember who was control you?

Miyabi: (Got her memory back) I- I remember everything now

Imu: So do you know what is their plan is?

Miyabi: They want Sonix Blood for a ritual.

Imu: What?

Miyabi: I manage to contain that info when i was under control by that Bastard.

Imu: So what do we need to know?

Miyabi: They are revived the Demon Queen Jyura

Imu: What?

Sonix: Miyabi you alright How are you feeling?

Miyabi: I am fine how about you?

Sonix: Me i been through worse also we has some bad news to begin with.

Imu: And?

Sonix: we has 3 day to stop Dogen Plan before he unleashed the big thing upon this world.

Miyabi: (Eye Widen) What?

Sonix: Yup i am trying to find out where is he or how is he revive because Horuma Told me that she kill him when she was in the second year.

Miyabi: I know the Yoma use their Blood to revive and came back from the dead.

Sonix: Great so we has a 3 day for the world end a dead man walking (Sign) anything else?

Miyabi: I can tell you this about what blood they use.

Flashback

?: Begin the Blood Sacrifice for the fallen Dogen.

So Dogen has a dragon skin and scale around his body his face has a dragon scale only to his top to bottom and he has a tails his form is Dragon Rage Dogen.

Dogen:(Grunt) W-Where am i?

?: I see you are alive Dogen?

Dogen: Who the hell are you?

?: Just a person who has no life and nothing to live for that all you need to know Dogen.

Dogen: I see anyway how many year has it been?

?: 6 year.

Dogen: I see.

?: You don't sound supired Dogen?

Dogen: Nothing anyway i am going to find me some blood to kill.

?: Wait you are going to need this(Give the Demon Dragon a strange ooze) use this on Shobius name Miyabi she might be a useful allies but be beware there is a Hedgehog goes by the name Sonix.

Dogen: Alright (put the ooze in his pocket) but tell where is Miyabi.

?: Here(Show Dogen Where is Miyabi at)

Dogen: Ahhh I see (grew Dragon Wing and flew off).

Present

Miyabi: and that was it before i was under his control.

Sonix: (Hug Miyabi) Don't worry Miyabi he is not going to hurt you anymore i will not allow it anyone who hurt my friend will has to answer to me.

Miyabi: Thank you Sonix.

Sonix:(nod) Imu i want to make sure Miyabi is fully recover okay before because we has a big battle ahead of us okay?

Imu: Got it Sonix.

Sonix: Alright i am going to regroup with the Hanzo Student and Rin and Daidoji so we can make a plan for finding Dogen and end this Yoma war.(Went to regroup with the other)

Miyabi:(thought) Sonix be careful.

* * *

 **Next time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here look like Kagura and Naraku are finding Dogen a giant hole in the Forest got to get there fast.**

 **Kagura: NARAKU!(Glare at Dogen)**

 **Dogen: HAHAHAHAHA! So this is the power of a dragon i feel powerful!**

 **Sonix: Y-You Monster!(Went Unknown form)**

 **War on Yoma Part 2**

 **Sonix: YOU PAY FOR THAT DOGEN!**

* * *

So i am done with CH 7 so i will make the next Ch but first other stories are calling me i am going to do Sonix Kagura plot as fast as i can so i am going to do Sonix Ga Kill Zero and A YoRha and A Hedgehog so yeah I will talk to you peep later Peace.


	8. War on Yoma Part 2

I Don't own any of these Character only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix and the other have encounter Dogen and Yoma now Dogen is plotting to take revenge from 6 year from Death now Kagura and Naraku are on route to the giant unknown Hole in the Forest trying to figure out what is causing the Yoma to come out yet?**

* * *

Sonix: Hey Everyone i am back.

Asuka: Hey Sonix how was the info for Dogen?

Sonix: Great now we know what to do first we need a plan in order to..

Daidoji: We don't need a plan we has to think fast before Dogen can summon the demon queen Jyura but first (Look for Kagura and Naraku) Wait where is Kagura and Naraku at?

Rin: They are probably heading at the Forest about the giant Hole from where we at.

Sonix: I got it Try to figure out a plan while i head there.(Rush to their location)

Stage: Forest

Sonix: Hm they should be here already maybe or..(Sonix Scent) No i scent their energy look like they in combat fighting some Yoma or maybe Dogen?

Sonix: Look like i can figure out later time to Kick some Yoma butt if they has Butt that is(Boost to The location).

With Kagura and Naraku

Kagura: NARAKU!(Rush to her aid)

Naraku: (Coughing some blood) Sorry...Kagura..but...he..is..strong...for..me.

Kagura: Just stay with me alright don't die on me okay?

Naraku:(faint smile) I..try..not..to..die..out.. .

Dogen: HAHAHAHAHAHA SO this is the power of a demon Dragon it feel incredible so this is the power to crush that Hedgehog heh this should be fun to make him suffer and make him bow the demon queen Jyura starting with you two to.

Kagura: (Glare at Dogen) DAMN YOU!

Dogen: (Laughing insanely) You Fool think you can stop Jyura with that weakly power of your i show you power from that unknown person who i plan revenge on but first (raise his hand to kill Kagura and Naraku) I see you both in hel..(Got Kick to the face and punch sending to the other side).

Sonix: Take that Dead man(look at Naraku) NARAKU!(rush to her aid) She is losing all of her blood we need to get her to a safe distance first i don't know when Dogen is going to get up from that kick and punch i gave him.

Kagura: (Nod and Carry Naraku behind her back) Let go.

Sonix: Follow me(dash to a safe area).

Dogen: Arhhh(Got up from the rudder) Damn that hedgehog i didn't see or scent but i do scent the other 2 (Smirk) I make sure their death will be swift(Flying and searching Sonix,Kagura,Naraku)

Meanwhile with Sonix

Sonix: (Sonix Scent) Great he looking for us i need to stay with you guy before he find us.

Kagura: What can we do to outrun him?

Sonix: I has a idea but it going to cost me my own energy for it but it going to be worth it in the end.

Kagura: What do you mean Sonix?

Sonix: It be better to show you(Summon some Clone of them self) There so Dogen that will throw him a little bit longer grab my hand real quick so we can be far away as possible and make sure you grab Naraku real tight because my speed is insane okay?

Kagura: (nod and grab the hedgehog hand).

Sonix:(Smirk) Alright let go(Speed up everytime and Blast to a far area).

Dogen: Heh i found them (death ball at them) DIE!( Hit them) HAHAHAHAHAHAHH That what you get from messing with me(See a illusion from that move) So the hedgehog through i would take the bait but now you may think i lost your trail. But i know where are you at.(flying to their location)

Sonix: Man that was close.

Kagura: (Set down Naraku) What was that ability you just Use?

Sonix: Oh that well it from a old move i use it from a old friend.

Kagura: Make sense think we lost him even through we are pretty much far away from him even way.

Sonix: Don't Jinx it because(Sonix Scent) He found us?

Kagura: Great i take Naraku back at the Festival so we can heal her.

Sonix: Wait take this to Heal her Wound(Give Kagura a potion for Naraku) that should ease the pain in her body.

Kagura: Thank (Place the Potion in her shirt) Also Kick his Butt for me and Naraku Sonix.

Sonix: Will do.

Kagura:(Teleport to the Kagura Festival)

Dogen: Aww did i miss the party reunion?

Sonix:(Glare)...

Dogen: What wrong Hedgehog did i struck a nerve by hurting one of your friend?

Sonix:(went Super Sonix)...

Dogen: Maybe i go after the rest of your friend and give them a painful death that they shall receive but they look worthy to be Jyura slave and kill many people so they can feed on their soul.

Sonix:(went God Form)...

Dogen: Maybe that girl you save a while back maybe i go there first?

Sonix: (Teleport) DON'T EVEN GO THERE DIRTY FRIEND HURTER(Punch Dogen and Teleport in front of him and 180 kick) AND DON'T BROTHER GOING NEAR MIYABI PUNK!

Dogen: (Grunt) Damn he grow more powerful by the second what keep him so strong?

Sonix: The power of my friend that why Dogen something you don't understand(hand on his face) Also see you in Hell(Kill him with Burn Judgement)

Dogen:NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(turn to dust).

Sonix:(went Base Form) Good Riddance (sign) Now he is out of the way we need to figure out what is these Yoma coming out of the..(See the dark sky) Wait why is the Sky Dark now?

Sonix: Wait a minute what did Dogen Mention before that time when we were at the festival?

Flashback

Dogen:Well in 3 day i will gather all the Yoma around the World and Summon Jyura to unleashed if you(Point at the Hedgehog) If the Legend are true that you are the light then Show me with all the power to Stop Jyura but i has other thing to do See you later Sonix the hedgehog(Laughing and Disappeared).

Present

Sonix: But it hasn't been 3 day did they speed up their Yoma Collect or something?

?: HAHAHAHAHAHA You are dumb enough than you think Hedgehog?

Sonix:(See a hooded figure) Who the shell are you?

?: Aww you don't remember me Sonix the hedgehog i am hurt (reveal his face).

Sonix: N-No You die many year ago how are you alive Hadiox?

So the hedgehog on the hillside he has dark grey skin he has a dark maroon red on his forehead next he has black in his eyesight, But he has his eyeball red and his mouth is Purple next his teeth is dark red his fur in his chest is black both of his glove on the wrist part is purple next the enter of the glove are pale brown final his hand are same thing with his forehead dark maroon red. Final he has purple on his edge on his shoe and yellow on his middle then it brown on the front of his shoes, then he had purple is underneath the shoes his name is Hadiox the hedgehog.

Hadiox: It was me who give Dogen my demon power but since he was too foolish to take you serious now i will be your end.

Sonix: (Glare and sign) I hate the fact that you set all of this for what revenge?

Hadiox: Ha to show the world that chaos will be their downfall.

Sonix: (Felt a massive power) Wha?(Turn to the Giant hole) What did you do?

Hadiox: Nothing much just a little speed up process to summon all the Yoma from hell.

Sonix: (See a giant Face coming from the moon) Wait is that?

Hadiox: Yup Sonix meet Jyura your demise HAHAHAHAHAH!

Sonix: (Eye Widen and Face Hadiox) You are going to pay for this Hadiox.

Hadiox: Maybe you should hurry to your friend first before coming after me Hedgehog Cho(Teleport somewhere else).

Sonix: Shoot Got to get there Now.(Zoom back to the festival)

Kagura Festival

Asuka: Something wrong with the air like the portal is broken or something.

Daidoji: I Scent it as well but something seem wrong here.

Katsuragi: Well i don't think that we has some company here guy?

Yagyu: Why do you say that Kat?

Katsuragi: Look(See Kagura Carried Injury Naraku).

Asuka: What happened?

Kagura: I has to get Naraku out of there we were attack by Dogen Sonix is dealing with him right now but does everyone felt that strange energy coming to the air?

Asuka: Yeah i don't know what is that?

?: It Jyura she is back.

Asuka: Houmra?

Houmra: Yup she is back but this time she has help.

Asuka: What do you mean by that?

Sonix: They has help from one of my old foe Hadiox.

Houmra: Look like they are coming guy ready Asuka?

Asuka: (Nod and Green Willow & Red Blossom Stance).

Sonix: Kagura get Naraku in the temple while all of us deal with these Yoma.

Kagura: Are you sure?

Sonix: Yup we got this plus time to tries out this new form i just got from Taking out Dogen(Power up) ARRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!

So Sonix has half his body white and black same with his eye nothing else change from his shoes and glove his form name is Yin-Yang Sonix.

Sonix: Man this feel great alright time to get this party start you ready girls?

Hanzo and Crimson: READY!

Sonix: Let Do this.

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Blake: Hey Everyone Blake here look like we has found the teleport gun that Eggman use to teleport Sonix to a different dimension time to gather this machine and get out here.**

 **Ilia: Blake they found us we should hurry before Eggman goes lockdown on us.**

 **Blake: Damn it Adam we are trying to save Sonix please let us through.**

 **Adam: Sorry but i can't do that he is a Last cause for us Fanus now Blake i hope you know that.**

 **Mission: Save Sonix Part 2**

 **Blake: Not on my watch Sonix is coming back no matter what we do.**

* * *

 **Dark: So JaySonic1995 i know you are wonder about this outcome. So i decide to break a few thing down real quick so Hadiox is a OC made by me but my Brother made his design more better and confused but then again he is the one to make him so yeah a little thing about Hadiox. He is like the Joker and Dr. Scarba from Bionic Six so yeah he is Smart,Clever as any other Villain but i hope you guy like this Ch. I promise you guy this is going to be one of the most Crazy Ch of them yet also i am sorry to say we are almost close to the end. But i am thinking of making on a another Senran Kagura the part when they are at the Peach Splash Beach Story but i will keep the SonixXMiyabi ship as well so after the Mission Save Sonix part is finish Miyabi will has a new form as well in the end when Sonix,Miyabi,Asuka,Yumi,Houmra all join to defeat Jyura so yeah just wanna let you guy to know and i will talk to you peep later Peace!**


	9. Mission: Save Sonix part 2

I don't own any of the character only my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix has encounter one of his old foe name Hadiox the hedgehog he is Smart and Clever he die 5 year ago but Sonix don't know how is he alive but for now the War with the Shinobi but we shall see the other are from Sonix World can they get the Blur back in time before it too late?**

* * *

Stage: Eggman Empire

Blake: Nier can you hear me?

Nier: (on Com) Hear you loud and Clear here Blake.

Blake: Me and Llia are here in Eggman Empire so where should we head at?

Nier: First try to shut down the security System in this Location(Show the two Fanuns the control room) But the place is heavey Guard we are sending a 2B and Android 21 to give a loud noise so you two can head in first.

Blake: Roger that Nier Blake out(End call) Alright Llia you ready?

Llia: Finally i was getting bored anyway so where to next Blake?

Blake: (show the Chameleon Fanuns the location) Here but we need to take out the security System so we are going to take them out first then find the weapon that Eggman use to send Sonix to a another world.

Llia: Alright Let Go Blake(Jump down to different building).

Blake: (Gigging) She always rush out first kinda like Sonix does(Look up) Sonix where ever you are we are coming to you.(Follow Llia)

Security Room

Blake:(Calling Nier) Nier we are in the Security Room.

Nier: Alright i am going to hack it from the inside from the base but Eggbot are going to recieve the signal from where we are at that when 2B and Android 21 are coming in.

Llia: I keep Blake Protect while you try to take down the system.

Blake:(Look at Llia) Are you sure Lilia?

Llia: Don't worry Blake i got this beside the Doctor Eggbot are weak am i right?

Nier: Don't forget Eggman may has Metal Sonix beside from his damage core.

Blake: Alright setting up now(Link Nier to the system).

Nier: Nice i am in system you guy are going to has to hold out for 19 minute okay?

Blake: Alright let do this(Gambol Shroud Stance).

Llia: Here they come.

Blake: Let make them into scrap metal Llia.

Llia: Yeah let do it Blake(Sword and whip stance).

Nier: Almost there Guy just hold on a little bit longer okay?

Blake: Easier say than done they just keep on coming.

Nier: 3 Minute.

2B: We are done here heading to your location now.

Android 21(Good): We are near to your positions Blake and Llia hang on we are almost there.

Nier: DONE!(hit the last code) Alright the Security System are done.

Blake: Cutting a little close don't you think Nier?

Nier: Sorry about that Eggman has a tough system to pass through but thank Sonix for that.

2B: Alright we did what we has to heading back to base Nier.

Nier: Roger that 2B.

Blake: Alright since the system is down we get the weapon and Nier will beam us out.

Nier: Yup but be fast Eggman has something to reboot the system so be quick about it i can try to keep him busy while you two grab the teleport gun and get the hell outta there.

Blake: On it Nier come on Llia we gotta to hurry before Eggman reboot the system(Run to the weapon room).

Llia: Wait up Blake(Follow the Cat Faunus.)

Weapon room

Blake: There(see the teleport gun) Llia Grab it i cover you.

Llia: On it Blake.

?: Stop right there Blake.

Blake: (Eye Widen) N-No that voice.

So when Blake turn around she saw a old friend he was a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, for he has two horns- one on each side of his head.

His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. This is a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White Fang.

Adam wears a long-sleeved black suit jacket with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His suit jacket is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. His suit jacket is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it.

He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet.

He wears a black belt with white domino marks on it. His appearance generally consists of black and red, similar to the color scheme used by Ruby Rose. His name is Adam Taurus.

Llia: (froze) A-Adam.

Adam: Llia How could you be siding with the enemy a-and her she is a traitor for working with the human.

Blake: I didn't want to hurt the human any longer so i decide to side with Sonix he will be the one to have Human and Fanus join together as one while you are blind with Rage when Sonix told you that one day Human will talk to Fanus.

Adam:(Growl) SHUT UP BLAKE YOU DON"T KNOW HOW MANY TIME I WANT TO HEAR HIS NAME!

Blake: He is going to bring Peace for all of us why don't you want that?

Adam: No You and Him ALWAYS WANT TO MAKE HUMAN TO COEXISTENCE WITH THE HUMAN THEY HAVE KILL MANY OF OUR KIND!

Blake: I know (look at Llia) Llia get the Weapon and leave i be right behind you.

Llia: (Nod and grab the teleport gun and use her Slembance and left).

Adam: So this is where it all end here Kitty.(Wlit and Blush Stance)

Blake: Please Adam i don't want to hurt you.

Adam: But trust me i do(Vanish behind Blake).

Blake: (Use her Semblance to make a clone) Stop it Adam we are trying to get Sonix back please.

Adam: Sorry Blake but you deserve a quick death.

Blake: Thought and Gamble Shourd Look like this is going to be a long battle for me Llia i hope you get there fast enough.

With Llia

Llia: (Panting) Damn these Thing don't know when to give up do they(call Nier) Nier i got the weapon but need some backup.

Nier: Jeonier is on her way Llia head to this location (pinpoint the location).

Llia: On it(Dodge some of their worthless aim) Man these thing can't aim for now i know why Sonix told me that these Eggbot has the most stupid aim ever.

Llia: I think i lost them now to head to that Location Nier send out(Rush to that location).

Jeonier: Hey Llia over here.

Llia: Here Jeonier i got the weapon(Give the Wolf girl the weapon).

Jeonier: Thank Nier i got it Teleport back to the base.

Nier: You got it Jeonier(Beam it back to base).

Jeonier: Wait Where is Blake?

Llia: She is dealing with Adam she told me to get the weapon and run.

Jeonier: Head back to base i go help her.

Llia: Thank Jeonier(beam back to the hideout).

Jeonier: Nier where is Blake at now?

Nier: Getting her location now Got it she in the weapon room.

Jeonier: On it Nier.(Dash to save Blake)

Meanwhile with Blake

Blake:(Panting) Great he nearly getting even with my Speed and Stealth it not going to work on him.

Adam: So Blake do you something plan on defeat me?

?: She don't but i do.

Adam: What(look up and get falcon punch by Jeonier) Tch Sonix girlfriend Jeonier.

Jeoneir: Want again we are not boyfriend and girlfriend we are just friend that all Adam (Look at Blake )Blake Go i am right behind you.

Blake: (Nod and Disappear in the shadow).

Adam: And what are you doing here Kiddo?

Jeonier: Saving Blake and why are you trying to kill her Adam?

Adam: She is working with the Human the Human that Kill our kind for many year now.

Jeonier: (Glare) Adam do you think even the worse person can change even in their heart if they just tries welp here is a better question?(Teleport behind Adam with lifeless Glare) Do you want to have a bad time?

Adam:(Slice behind him but it was a afterimage) Your Threat don't scare me Jeonier you only want me not to get in your way for saving Sonix.

Jeonier: Yeah why are you blind if your tribe want to make peace with every single Human.

Adam: DO YOU KNOW WHAT I BEEN THROUGH AFTER ALL THESE YEAR OF RALLY THE WHITE FANG TO GET REVENGE ON THE HUMAN!

Jeonier: (Sign and Teleport in front of his face and put her hand in his face) Sorry Adam but this will be a reminder for your sin you cause(Hell Judgment) Let your sin choose your life for this Adam.(Teleport back to the Base)

Adam: (Eye Widen) This is my Sin for not listening to Sonix Now i know what is my path now.

Meanwhile back to the Gang

Nier: Alright i mange to read what Eggman use the Gun on Sonix but i figure where he at but..

Jeonier: But what Nier?

Nier: Turn out Eggman use a small juice on this thing only one of us have to go there and get Sonix before the effect wear off.

Nier: We should vote on getting Sonix back i try to fix the gun to give it more energy to last that long okay?

All: (Nod).

Jeonier: Who going first?

2B: Jeonier.

Android 21:Jeonier.

Nier: Jeonier.

Blake: Jeonier.

Llia: Jeonier.

Joseph: Jeonier.

Jeonier: Wait Why me?

Nier: Because we know to have you regroup with Sonix don't forget that Promise you made to him.

Jeonier: You right Nier Alright let do this.

Nier: Alright (ready Weapon and fire on Jeonier and she vanish) alright i need to be quick or they be stuck on whatever world they at right now.

Blake: I get Weiss to help you on that.(Went to Remnant)

Android 21: Same with Bulma(Flying to get Bluma).

Nier: (Thought) Sonix hope you are okay now we really need you right now.

* * *

 **Onmake: Miyabi New Look**

 **Miyabi: Hm something seem wrong here but can't figure it out maybe i ask Sonix he might know what am i missing.(Went to Find the Blur).**

 **Sonix:(Snoring) Chill Dog.**

 **Miyabi: (Gigging and waking the Hedgehog up) Sonix i got something to tell you.**

 **Sonix:(Yawing) Morning Miyabi What up(Rubbing his eye).**

 **Miyabi: Do you know am i missing something.**

 **Sonix: No you are beautiful the way you are.**

 **Miyabi: Well i know that but Imu keeping on telling that i look boyish so i try to look more females you know(Sign).**

 **Sonix: Well Maybe Asuka or uh man uh you know Ikaruga both of them might tell you something (Got a Call from Kagura) Man welp got to jet Later Miya(Dash out).**

 **Miyabi: Yeah Maybe i ask Asuka first she might know something.(Walk to Hanzo Academy).**

* * *

 **Next Time on Sonix Kagura**

 **Sonix: Hey Guy Sonix here man these Yoma keep on coming Jeonier when did you get here?**

 **Jeonier: Nier got the Eggman Transport Teleport Gun and man what a mess what did they do here?**

 **Sonix: Kinda a party here Jeonier also we got a demon Queen To deal with and Hadiox is Here as well.**

 **The Final Showdown**

 **Jeonier: Man Nier is going to Flip when we tell her this.**

* * *

So Everyone Sonix Kagura is going to has the last Ch for this but worry not i am going to do the OVA when they are going to a Resort Pool in the anime so i will make a New Sonix and Senran Kagura Crossworld starting on Wednesday. So i promise If i am late to do it then, i am going to rush it in case if i forget it. So JaySonic1995 When Sonix,Miyabi,Asuka,Homura are going to fuesd like the DBZ Version. So Sonix and Miyabi are going to be Miyonx And for Asuka and Homura are going to be Asumura so what do you think of their Fuesd Name since they are going to Fight Jyura, if anyone has any question please let me know and i will do it right away so without say and done. I will talk to you peep Later PEACE!


	10. The Final Showdown

I Don't own any of these Character Only of my OC

* * *

 **Last Time on Sonix** **Kagura**

 **Jeonier and the gang finally got the weapon from Eggman and now Sonix and the other are dealing with the Yoma as we speak but will the Blur and the Shinobi Clan beat the Yomi Queen or will the World be throw into chaos we shall see.**

* * *

Asuka: Hah(Slice a Yoma in half) These thing just keep on coming.

Homura: Damn they are just no end to these thing.

Sonix: (Went Hellform) Time for my ultimate power Everyone get to cover.

Asuka: (Nod) Everyone Follow me.

Sonix:(Building energy) **CHAOS BLAST(Took out every single Yoma)** That should take care of them.

Asuka: Whoa Sonix what move was that?

Sonix: It best if you didn't know Asuka beside we has more incoming Look(Spot more Yoma).

Homura: Damn they still more.

Sonix: Guess time to go for a little upgrade then(Took out Divine and Judgement) Been a while since i use them (Headshot every single Yoma on Sonix slight).

Miyabi: (See Sonix Speed and Accuracy) Amazing.

Sonix: Get Dunk(Shoot a Yoma in the heart) On!

Sonix:(Put Divine And Judgement back) Man that was a blast for them otherwise they didn't still a chance.

Yumi: Sonix what that in the sky?

Sonix: Hm(See a falling Wolf) Is that..?

?: WHHHHOOOOOAAAAAA(Grunt and head on the ground)MHHHH!

Sonix: Jeonier!(Pull her out) Hey kiddo you okay(Got bear hug) Gah...Jeonier..going..to..kill..me

Jeoneir: Thank i thought i was a..(See Sonix and hug him) I thought i would never see you again.

Sonix:(Got bear hug) Gah...Jeonier..going..to..kill..me.

Jeonier:(Blush and let him go) S-Sorry i was afraid you were dead we been looking for you for week now.

Sonix:(catching his breath)Week huh? Fair enough.

Asuka: Uh Sonix who is this?

Sonix: Oh Jeoneir this is Asuka the granddaughter of Hazno and this is Katsuragi,Ikagura,Yagyu,Hibari and over there is Houmra,Hikage,Mirai,Yomi,Haruka, and lastly is Yumi,Miyabi,Imu everyone this is Jeoneir my childhood friend.

Katsuragi: Oh look like she need some groping...(Has a sword in front of her by Ikagura).

Ikagura: Sorry for kat Immature behavior she does indecent thing to boob.

Sonix: (remember) Oh i now know what you mean the first time.

Jeonier: Okay mind filing me the hell is going on here?

Sonix: No can't do Jeonier.

Jeonier: And why is that Sonix?

Sonix: Look.

Jeoneir:(See two giant Head diving at them) The Hell?

Sonix: Look like she is making her move.

Jeonier: Her?

Sonix: MOVE!(jump of out Jyura shockwave and relief) Is everyone alright?

Asuka: (Grunt) Might has took some major hit that Shockwave of her.

Sonix: Oh no Jeoneir can you heal everyone?

Jeonier: Sorry Sonix but i have 4 more Potion left.

Sonix: (Glare at Jyura) Dang it.

Ikagura: Sonix have Jeonier heal Asuka,Homura,Miyabi,Yumi it our only chance against her.

Sonix: (nod) Jeoneir do it.

Jeoneir: Alright (Hand Potion to Asuka,Houmra,Yumi,Miyabi) they give your health back at full strength.

Asuka: Thank all of my wound are gone.

Houmra: Same here.

Miyabi: Must be a special medical they use.

Yumi: Alright time to end this once and for all.

Sonix: Yup (Went Super Sonix) Jeoneir i need you to stay here and protect the other.

Jeoneir: Alright Sonix just be careful okay.

Sonix: (Give her a thumb up and dash to Jyura).

Meanwhile with Sonix,Asuka,Houmra,Yumi,Miyabi

Sonix: Alright Girl time to show this Yoma Queen we are protector of this world.

Asuka,Houmra,Miyabi,Yumi: Yeah

Asuka: (bringing out her Green Willow & Red Blossom Stance) I will show you a dance cloaked in shadows!"

Houmra: (Take her out Hexa-Katana Nodachi Engestuka) I Sacrifice myself to the will of our dance!

Yumi:(Fans stance) Sink into the dreams of sleeping souls.

Miyabi: (Katana Stance) I Dance for the honor of Evil.

Sonix: Time to get this party Start it.(Fight Stance)

Jyura: (Growl at the heroes).

Sonix: Don't worry Jyura we send you back to what creepy crawling place you came out of.

Sonix: Everyone ready?

Asuka,Houmra,Yumi,Miyabi: (nod)

Sonix: Let do this.

 **BGM: Fist Bump Version Null Sector**

 **So Sonix was the first person to attack so he went for a Furry dash attack in his Hedgehog form so Asuka use her Speed to damage the other Jyura part same with Houmra they both use their Hack and Slash to do massive of Damage on her While Yumi and Miyabi use their Lv 2 to give out element effect on Jyura so Jyura Roar in Enrage so She and her other self both dash really fast at the 4 ninja but Sonix Manage to a Fire Shield but wasn't going to last very long so Sonix Went Hyper Demon Form to teleport the Ninja outside the crushing part. Then Jyura saw them. So she charge at the hedgehog sending him flying at the mountain while Asuka and Houmra went for their true form Deep Shadow Form and Crimson Form same with Yumi and Miyabi they as well went to their True Form so they all attack Jyura but was wipe out in second so they all on the ground battle Damage.**

 **Asuka:(Panting and Grunt) It no use she just too strong for all of us.**

 **Houmra: (Grunt) Gah Asuka right she is a hell of a lot stronger when we face her 2 year ago.**

 **Yumi: (helping Miyabi get up) Is there anything we can do right now.**

 **Miyabi: (Remember what Sonix say to her) We need to fuesd body.**

 **Asuka: What is that possble but that is a..**

 **Miyabi: Listen i know the risk but it a chance we need to become one with our deep bond Yumi since i am bond with Sonix think you can give us some cover fire?**

 **Yumi: (Nod).**

 **Sonix: Ugh(Heal himself) Alright no more playing around (Hyper Form) Time to(see Asuka and Houmra Fusing)Wait are they?**

 **So We can Asuka and Houmra doing the Fusing Dance and they has one side for brown and red hair they both has Dark red eye and we has half of Houmra coat and Asuka Combat shirt and we has Asuka Skirt when she transform next we had her Dual weld Sword behind her back their name is Asumura.**

 **Asumura: Whoa this is awesome i feel Houmra power flowing through me.**

 **Sonix: They did the transform without no problem now time for me and Miyabi(Drop next to Miyabi) Miyabi you ready?**

 **Miyabi(Nod and doing the fusion dance)**

 **Sonix,Miyabi: FFFUUUUSSSIIIOOOONNN HA!(become one)**

 **So When Miaybi and Sonix fuesd They has Sonix quill on the back of Miyabi short blue and white hair and her eye are the same but with light version to it she has her katana change for a Demon Sword fill with Light and Darkness Aura surround it and she is still wearing her Shinobi Transform clothes but with a dark blue and black lining to it their name is Miyonx.**

 **Miyonx: So this is the power of a bond it feel amazing (Grin at Jyura) Sorry to keep you waiting now fight me serious Here.**

 **Jyura: (Roaring and Dash at Miyonx).**

 **Miyonx: Sorry not going to work this time Hah(Took her Demon sword and slice the other Head) Just one Head of Jyura left(Sonix Scent) What?**

 **Asumura: The hell is that?**

 **Yumi: I believe she is using her Final Form?**

 **Miyonx: Then We crash this party and finish it already.**

 **Miyonx: Hey Asumura you ready to end this?**

 **Asukmura: (Grin) I thought you never ask Sonix(Ready her crimson Ultimate Ninja Scroll) Ninja Lv 3 Crimson Shadow (Use Shadow like Fury Attack on Jyura).**

 **Miyonx: Alright time to Tag in with that Combos(Took out Divine And Judgement) Time for my Ultimate Move(Death Blossom) DIE,DIE DIE DIE!**

 **Asumura: Whoa! That was some massive.**

 **Miyonx: Heh have enough.(Smirk)**

 **Jyura: (Groan and die).**

 **Miyonx: Heh that was easy for us Nice job you two.**

 **Asumura: (Blush) T-Thank Sonix.**

 **Miyonx: (Relief) Man that was close one(See the Sky return to normal now) Nice to know the World is returning to normal for once.**

 **Jeonier Hey Sonix.**

 **Miyabi: (return to her body) It felt weird sharing the same body have you done this before Sonix?**

 **Sonix: Hm(Thinking) A little bit but yeah let just say a few time yeah Why?**

 **Miyabi:(Felt her heart beating Rapidly ) Nothing just you may me feel human again.**

 **Sonix: Heh Your Welcome Miyabi(give her a Thumb up and her wink after that walking to Jeoneir).**

 **Miyabi: (Smile).**

 **Asuka: Seem like Someone is in a love.**

 **Miyabi: (Stutter) I-It n-not l-like t-that w-we a-are-j-just f-friend that all.**

 **Houmra: Sure Sure we know (Smile devily).**

 **Sonix: Ready to head back Jeonier?**

 **Jeonier:(nod and Cast a Portal).**

 **Sonix: (Turn his back to Hanzo,Crimson,Hejio,Gessen) Guess this is goodbye then.**

 **Asuka: Will we see you again Sonix?**

 **Sonix: Heh Asuka i want you to look up to the night sky and see one of the shooting star if you see one then you might see me okay?**

 **Asuka: Okay.**

 **Sonix: Well i am off let do this again Sometime(Went to his world with Jeonier).**

 **Hanzo,Crimson,Hejio,Gessen:(Waving their hand saying goodbye at the blur)**

 **Meanwhile With Sonix**

Sonix: (Sign) It good to be back Home.

Jeonier: You has no idea.

Sonix: Hm(See Blake and Lida sleeping in the guest) Heh guess i leave them where they are(Heading to Green Hill Zone.)

Jeonier: So Sonix thinking you might see them again.

Sonix: Not Sure Jeonier maybe in couple more day Jeonier right now i want to enjoy Green hill Zone will quick.

Jeonier: Alright Eggman is in Jail so you have all the peaceful moment to yourself.

Sonix: (Smirk) Thank Kiddo.

Jeonier: Anytime(Teleport back to Base).

Sonix:(Running Stance) Here we GO(Blast with a Figure 8)

* * *

 **Ending Song Speak With Your Heart**

 **Finally we can relate**

 **Now we're side by side, this is fate**

 **I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate**

 **I've been here before and I know that**

 **We must stand up tall**

 **I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure**

 **We can overcome it all**

 **Sonix is running Seeing Team Heroes chilling on the beach side so he wave at them then he continue running looking at the sky wonder how are Everyone in Miyabi doing alright.**

 **Speaking from no where else except your heart**

 **You'll never know if you don't try**

 **Listen and see, the voice I carry with me**

 **Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart!**

 **If you could tell me how to lend a hand**

 **I would try to understand**

 **No words could say how much I care**

 **Together we can take a stand**

 **At Kagura World Miyabi is looking at the midnight Sky wonder how is Sonix is doing in his world so She was in training with her New Form She just unlock during the War of Yoma so she ask Asuka to train her to become even stronger.**

 **Don't fall apart**

 **Speak with your heart!**

 **And always take it with you back to the start!**

 **We can break this wall that divides us**

 **I know you're sincere**

 **We'll just take our time in this moment**

 **Your voice will come clear**

 **Speaking from no where else except your heart**

 **you'll never know if you don't try**

 **Listen and see, the voice I carry with me**

 **Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart!**

 **It Been 4 month since Sonix visit Miyabi World so Sonix was thinking to see how are the other are doing so Sonix went to Nier to see if she can create a Teleport to Miyabi World also Ayane decide to stay behind to this world so make sure the Yoma are done for.**

 **f you could tell me how to lend a hand**

 **I would try to understand**

 **No words could say how much I care**

 **Together we can take a stand**

 **Tell me how to lend a hand**

 **I would try to understand**

 **No words could say how much I care**

 **Together we can take a stand**

 **Don't fall apart,**

 **Speak with your heart!**

 **And always take it with you back to the start!**

 **Don't fall apart**

 **Speak with your heart!**

 **And always take it with you back to the start!**

 **Miyabi is Somehow Pregnant even though her Stomach felt the baby kicking in her stomach so they send her at the hospital. Then Sonix visit hear about Miyabi giving birth to a baby so he rush to her aid helping with the baby so it been 3 hour and the baby was a girl who has blue Hair white smooth like Miyabi and her eye are one of her mother and father the left one is Yellow and the other one is Purple and Miyabi and Sonix name her Sol the hedgehog.**

 **Forget about this hatred**

 **We'll ride the way till the end**

 **And I know that if we communicate**

 **This will be ours to the end!**

 **Don't fall apart**

 **Speak with your heart!**

 **And always take it with you back to the start!**

 **Don't fall apart**

 **Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart...**

 **Speak with your heart!**

 **Don't fall apart**

 **Speak with your heart!**

 **And always take it with you back to the start!**

 **Don't fall apart**

 **Speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart...**

 **Speak with your heart!**

 **So Sol has grow a lot over the past 4 year she was being train with her mother Miyabi Hedgehog Sonix and Miyabi has been married for 2 two year now they has their own home and everything So Sonix is busy taking out Eggman with Team Legend and Team Heroes so after Beating Sonix return to his wife and daughter and having some fun for now and then.**

 **Don't fall apart**

 **Speak with your heart!**

 **And always take it with you back to the start!**

 **Don't fall apart**

 **Speak with your heart!**

 **And always take it with you back to the start!**

 **Speak with your heart, yeah!**

 **Sonix and Miyabi saw Sol grow so much for the past 12 year now so they have been a awesome and amazing family for being together for the past 16 year so Sol even join Shinob call Hedgehog Assassins so they are 4 People in the group and a Hedgehog Symbol of Peace and Justice.**

* * *

 **So that where is end here folk this is the end of Sonix Kagura for those who love it so much i did really hard to make this story crazy and amazing at the same time so the story is the same but we are going to take place where Sonix and the gang go to a unknown Beach Splash event take place. So if you has any question please leave a review and i will talk to you guy later peace.**


	11. OVA: Aftermath for two year

I Don't own Any of these Character ONLY MY OC

* * *

 **OVA: Pool Madness**

 **It been 2 Year since the Defeat of Jura so our Heroes have a Peaceful day in their life still one day they receive a note about a Pool Resort area how will Sonix feel about this one?**

* * *

Sonix: (Waking Up) Well it a sunny day outside guess time to get the morning already(Take his Morning shower and breakfast then went to the Training Room) Alright time to break some new move (Summon a Sandbag) Alright let Rock(Dash to the Sandbag).

Meanwhile in the Mountain in the East Side

Yumi: I see you are getting Stronger Yozakura but we has to get even stronger to beat him.

Yozakura: (Panting and Nod) R-Right.

Yumi: Now we should head back to our academy.

Yozakura: (Nod and Follow Yumi back to their Academy).

Meanwhile back in Gessen Academy

Yumi: We need to get ready for next Tournament for Him so(See her Class being Lazy) What are you doing?

?: Relaxing Beside Yumi you should relaxing and take a breath sometime you know?

Yumi: Never as Leader of the Gessen Academy we must be responsible and forces on the Task as hand for getting ready to face Hanzo again next Week.

Murakumo: True but we still has a Week ahead of us i guess we can do a little bit of Training for the time being.

Yumi:(Nod) We can't lose again against Sonix beside even through it was our fault for not training at that time and(Saw a Note in front of Murakumo Book) What this?(Pick up the Note and read it) Strange a Ninja Resort Pool Where did you get this Murakumo?

Murakumo: It arrived When you and Yozakura Left for training.

Yumi: Hm I guess we could use a break but remember we need to be serious for the next week battle with Hanzo.

Gessen Student: (Nod)

Resort Pool

Yumi: (Grasp) I Never knew a place like this has such amazing area Water park.

Sonix: That because when you are hero for the past 2 year and decide to make a pool Resort area.

Gessen: (Shock and saw Sonix and his family) Sonix and Miyabi?

Sonix: Hey Gessen: Long time no see So i see you received the letter as well i see.

Yumi: Wait if you are here then...(Saw the other two member Asuka and Homura) Asuka-ku and Houmra-Kun Wait does this include all of us?

Sonix: Well just you four since they was a mission i was going but my team say they got this i just not sure if they can handle it or not.

Miyabi: Well i am glad that you decide to stay with us Sonix.

Sonix: Welcome beside going to a Resort Pool will be all for nothing.

?: Even if the world are going into trouble mode yet?

Sonix: (Know that Voice) Wait i know that voice.(Turn to see A old friend) Neptune what are you doing here?

So the old friend she has is a seemingly young girl with a petite frame. She has dark-purple eyes and messy lilac-purple hair with two d-pad hair clips. Her apparel consists a white choker with a light-blue d-pad symbol and a white one-piece swimsuit with an emblem attached to the ribbon on the chest area that has the letter "N". Her name is Neptune.

Neptune: Well Since the world was save thank to you i decide to see how were you doing after 2 year of saving this world.

Sonix: Fair enough oh and Neptune this is my friend Neptune everyone meet Neptune.

,Hejio,Gessen: Hello

Neptune: Hello and wow Sonix i didn't you were that type of Man who like Big Breast.

Sonix:(Blush) I-It not like that i just didn't think this was going to turn out to be cut me some slack here Nep.

Neptune: (Gigging) I just kidding Sonix so let get this party start what do you say everyone?

Homura: Hell Yeah been Waiting for this a while now.

Asuka: After two year of saving our World we all needing a Break from that.

Sonix: Heheh True and...(Sonix Scent) Hm?

Miyabi: Sonix what wrong?

Sonix: Nothing just something my Sonix Scent but i guess it nothing.

Miyabi: I see.

Neptune: Enough Chit-chat let get in our Swimsuit everyone.

Everyone: YEAH!

Sonix: (Sonix Scent again and thought) I might head out for this one i don't know who is trigger my Sonix Scent.

Sonix: Miyabi i be right back(Dash outside)

Miyabi: Okay be careful Sonix.

20 minute later

Sonix: Alright show yourself we can settle this peacefully and no fight have to come out.

?: Maybe for you to say Sonix but i was hoping to settle our rivialy one last time.

Sonix: (Saw a old Rivalry friend ) Daidoji what are you doing here?

Daidoji: Decide to face you again in a one on one Match i know you defeat me for two year now this time(Fight Stance) I think this called for a rematch.

Sonix: (Grin and Fight Stance) Sure get ready Daidoji here i come(Dash at her).

Daidoji: (Dash at the hedgehog) THIS SHOULD BE FUN!

Meanwhile with the other

Neptune: Take that Asuka-chan(Shoot her water gun at her)

Asuka: H-Hey take this(Throw some water bomb at Neptune and Houmra).

Houmra: Ahhh Alright Asuka you ask for this (Grab a big water Rocket Launcher and nuke everyone in slight)

Yumi: (use Black ice) Not so fast Houmra.

Miyabi: (Smile and gigging at them) i wonder how are Sonix is doing over there?

Neptune: So you must be Sonix Wife am i correct?

Miyabi: Yes but knowing many time he save us from the Yoma war two year ago.

Neptune: Trust me every single Female has a crush for Sonix but Sonix wasn't sure on who like him the most at off every single one so he decide to see everyone as a friend.

Miyabi: Knowing him it feel better because he help million of people of different world knowing him i just think he should take a break from all the saving he has done.

Neptune: He..He can't right now he made a promise his with brother and sister before they pass away.

Miyabi: What promise is that?

Neptune: The Type of promise when you put your life in the line of other sake so Sonix vow that promise and he tend to keep it.

Miyabi: I see

Neptune: Well the other are having fun so let enjoy still Sonix get back.

Miyabi: (Nod)

back to Sonix

Sonix: (relief) Man you got stronger Daidoji but you got a long way to go my friend.

Daidoji: True i see you has also gotten strong too.

Sonix: After taking training for the past two year now since the world is at ease now (Sonix Scent) Look like i am need elsewhere Daidoji give this to Miyabi when i come back Later(Dash to the another world).

Daidoji: Will do Sonix next time we meet i will beat you this time.(Went to the resort).

Sonix: (Thought) Knowing everyone and Cooper and Sonia i always keep my promise to everyone i see in the past but having those friend i lost over the past year were hard for me (Remember his old friend) Mario,Sonic,Cooper,Sonia,Summer,Pyrrha,Yang,Naruto,Jiraiya,Ace,Saber,Ragna,Noel,Jeonier,Joseph,Nier,Spidey everyone Thank you guy for showing what i need to do in order for me but look like i fear my journey might end soon so i will be joining you guy soon.(Rush back to Green Hill Zone)

Tonight

Miyabi: (standing on top of the Rooftop) Sonix i hope you are okay.

* * *

So that is the end of the OVA some of you may ask what is Sonix talking about his journey might end that because he may die in a new Story that i am going to be working on Next Month so i can't tell you yet so i am trying the best i can to update again School so yeah hope you like it if you want to know i leave a hint to tell you guy what kind of Cross over i am doing with Sonix and enjoy Peace!


End file.
